Zero
by HiddenZero
Summary: Zero Daniels has been ripped away from his old life and is forced to live in Obaida with his uncaring father. He tries to see the best of things like always but soon gets forced into a battle filled with ill intentions and misunderstandings. With a little help from a new friend, he's going to bring something no one has seen before to the table.
1. Chapter 1

In less than twenty-four hours, Zero had loss everything he cared about. His father had taken the promotion offered to him by his firm and was now making them move to Obaida Japan for work. He would have to leave all his friends behind. One of which, was recently in a car accident. His dad didn't care though. All he cared about was money and It didn't help when Zeros mother died when he was an infant.

Zero would also be less active on his YouTube channel. He and his friends made music videos and sang songs together. It was a group channel that they shared and did whatever they wanted with it. They also made vlogs and posted slideshows of pictures Zero took. Zero loved photography and was part of a photography club a year ago. It hurt to think about the changes he would have to make in his life, and he was scared and alone. He was on a plane right now. They had less then five minutes until they arrived and he felt like he should be with his friends.

Zero remembered the last vlog him and his friends made. It started off with a bunch of clips of them just hanging out and being themselves. Then it changed to him talking at the camera. He informed the viewers about what was happening and said that regardless of what happened in the future, he was gonna have fun now. And he did. He sang, ran, yelled, and fought with his friends and he loved every second of it. He had no regrets.

Though he was scared and sad, he was also excited. He was one fourth American, half Japanese, and one fourth Irish and he really wanted to experience his culture. He dreamed of living in Ireland or Japan and had already learned both languages, though he didn't want to at the time. His father made him learn to impress some co-workers. He couldn't wait to see his new room and decorate it to his standards. He had packed a million of posters and pictures for his wall and he even got a new computer. Something his dad had promised him and was already assembled in his soon to be room. Still, it was of little value compared to what or who he left behind.

After the plane landed, Zero and his father drove to their new home. It was a simple apartment that was just for Zero. His father usually let him take care of himself which is the reason they live almost separately. The apartment had black walls and a tan wood floor. The small kitchen was to the right of the door. It had a basic stove, oven, and cabinets as well as a refrigerator and microwave. The island in the center with wood chairs tucked into it fit the role of the kitchen table. The living room was to the left a step down. It had a flat screen TV stuck to the left wall and a couch tucked in the right wall. Windows from the middle wall flooded the room with light. A tiny hallway a human wide led to the bedrooms. The door on the right wall of the hallway was the guest room equipped with one king sized bed next to the wall. The door to the left led to Zero's room. Furniture was laid neatly on the wall ready to be arranged. Each bedroom had a bathroom an the end of the hallway led to a door that conjoined the simple apartment with his fathers more luxury one.

Zero moved two of his bookshelves to the right wall next to the foot of his bed. His TV was placed on the bookshelves and his games were put in neat rows under it. He hung up a soft board filled with tacks that would be used to hang up his pictures and set up his computer under it. He quickly logged into his YouTube account and made a vlog saying he was alright and would soon be going back to his regular upload schedule. It would suck making music videos by himself but he would find a way to make it fun again. He always did.

Tomorrow he would be enrolled into middle school. He hoped he would get alright teachers and that he would be able to adapt quickly. As of now, he was pretty tired and he decided that he would turn in early. He didn't know what time it was now, but his internal clock said go to bed and he struggled not to. Eventually, in the comfort of his covers, he drifted off to innocent bliss.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter will be first person POV**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 6 o'clock and quickly took a shower. I put my clothes on afterwards and gazed at myself in the mirror. I wore a black blazer and a purple shirt. My black jeans fit my waist perfectly and my neat but spiky black with blue swirled hair was cut perfectly. It didn't look right though. My friends always used to mess up my hair when we walked to school together. I raised my hands to my head and whirled them through my hair. That was better. I left the bathroom and picked up my camera. I put the strap around my neck and went to the kitchen. I cooked a few pancakes and ate them by myself. It was now six-fifty and school started in half in hour. My dad had left my guitar in its case next to the door. I quickly grabbed it, then making sure I had the keys, left the house for school. I walked down the hallway and got into the elevator.

I pushed the down button and started flipping through old photos in my camera. I was startled when the elevator stopped a few floors before it should have. I didn't know there were other kids my age here. I heard that everyone who lived here worked at home or had kids too young to go to school. Imagine my surprise when a goggle wearing boy got on the elevator. Soccer ball in hand and toast sticking out of his mouth. He wore a stripped shirt and vest and some khakis. We started at each other, both equally as surprised before he yelled a muffled

"Sumph"

"Hi"

He walked in and stood next to me. In a single breath, he downed the bread and held his now free hand out.

"I'm Daisuke Motimiya. Your new here huh?"

"Yeah I am" I shook his hand "I'm Zero Daniels. I just got here yesterday"

"What school you going to?"

"I don't know the name, but its the only one within walking distance"

He was surprised again "Your going to my school. Do you have your class list?"

I fished for it in my pocket and handed it to him. He looked it up and down and said "Your in all but one of my classes. The schools not open yet, but how 'bout I show you around today?"

"That'd be awesome. Thanks Daisuke"

He smiled then raised his soccer ball "school starts in an hour, we'll have the soccer field to ourselves for about ten minutes. Wanna one V one ?"

"I'm game"

We exited the elevator and made our way to school. I learned that Daisuke liked to talk a lot. In the span of twenty minutes I knew more about him than the entire soccer team. I knew the names of his friends, there descriptions, and problems he had. Apparently, this guy named TJ was stealing his friend away from him and it was getting him kinda down. I said that I knew it was none of my business, but he should probably talk to his friend about it. Tell her how he feels. Her name was Hikari if I heard right. He also has a crush on her. Something he said the whole school knew and he'd rather me hear it from him. Daisukes seems to be really open, and I like that about him. I hope we can be friends.

When I told him to talk to he just shrugged and said " She's always hanging out with everyone else or doing something. I have almost no time to talk to her"

I didn't know what to say. Pretty soon he was barraging me with questions. He asked me where I came from "America" And everything ranging from my favorite color to my youtube channel. In less than ten minutes he knew me almost as much as my old friends did. He didn't know everything about me, but he was pretty close.

When we got to the soccer field, he had me deposit all my stuff onto a bench. We played soccer, In which he completely creamed me in. 3-12 is not a good score for soccer. Eventually, more people came and I had to sit on the side lines as Daisuke and the rest of the soccer team practiced.

I took that time to practice my guitar. I played "His Theme" which was an acoustic undertale song. One of my favorite video games. I ended up attracting quite an audience.

A blond haired boy, brunette with a camera, and a lavender haired girl as well as a few other and a teacher. They dropped a few dollars as I alternated from "His Theme" to "Determination" and then "Leaves from the vine" When I was done, everybody clapped and yelled praise. The teacher identified herself as Ms,sorati the band director and asked if I had joined.

"Todays actually my first day here. I was gonna get a band slip at the end of the day"

"Look no further" She handed me a band slip and said "Practice is on Tuesdays and Fridays. She you then"

She left and the bell rang. I was almost tackled by Daisuke as he ran from the field, into my shoulder.

"Hey guys!" He yelled.

"Hi Daisuke" The girl with the camera responded. The lavender haired girl turned up her nose and marched off leaving us here by ourselves.

"She still mad about yesterday?" Daisuke asked sounding sorry.

"I'd think so" The blond answered.

"Well I didn't ask you Tj"

Realization dawned on me. The brunette was Hikari and the Blonde TJ. The lavender haired girl must gave been Miyako.

The warning bell rang and the group started to move towards the building forgetting I was there.

"You should apologize to her Daisuke"

"I did that like thirty times already Hikari. Besides, I think she's just not feeling alright with all the work we've been doing."

With my head down, I followed Daisuke into the white school building. There were two hallways extending from my left and right filled with lockers and the occasional doors. A grand stair case led to the second floor and branched into two hallways again. We all went down the left hallway on the second floor and I watched as Daisuke and the others put there stuff in their lockers. I took my classroom sheet out and looked for a locker number. My number was 261, a couple lockers down from Daisuke. I put almost all of my stuff in the lockers and took out a binder and some notebooks from my backpack. My guitar was of average size and I managed to fit it in the locker with minimal closing issues.

Backing away from my locker, I searched the sea of students for Daisuke. He was in the middle of the hallway and seemed to be in a whisper war with TJ. I shuffled over to him and stood next to him awkwardly.

My friends always made fun of me for the way I acted around new people. I would always be quiet and awkward and I would stutter sometimes. This was a complete one-eighty from my loud and goofy self. With my friends everything I said was unfiltered. With strangers I can barely talk.

After a few minutes I gave up all hope of being noticed and seeing as people were starting to file out, decided to say something.

"Hey Daisuke, shouldn't we all be going to class"

Startled, both boys turned to face me. Daisuke broke out into a smile and said "Yeah your right. By the way this is my friend TJ"

TJ glared at Daisuke before extending his hand.

"I'm **TK** not TJ. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Zero" I didn't comment on how Daisuke got his name wrong and waited for one of the two to say something.

"I promised you a tour didn't I? Sorry about that. We got caught up with um discussing our after school project"

I nodded and he went on "Hikari should be done with her locker in a minute. All of us actually have the same class for first period. Awesome right?"

"Yep"

"Your not very talkative aren't you?" TK laughed.

Blushing in embarrassment I nodded and started fidgeting with my camera.

"Hey wait a minute, your the kid who was playing the guitar earlier!"

"Yeah that was me. Thanks for listening to me play."

"No problem. Your really good at it"

"Thanks!"

I felt the ice between all of us start to break and I became more relaxed.

Hikari met up with us soon after and Daisuke showed me the way to class. I shadowed Daisuke all day. He showed me each classroom, and where lunch was held. Hikari actually helped me with the homework and getting me all caught up for my first class. By my third class, I was confident in knowing where everything was, and what I needed to do for homework and other things. I ended up having lunch with Hikari seeing as Daisuke had lunch detention for whatever reason and TK was playing basketball. I ended up learning a lot about her. Like me, she loved photography. She told me a lot about the photos she took and some little things like her having a brother, and TK being a childhood friend she was recently reunited with.

I told her about my life too. I told her that my dad and I moved here for his work and that back in America, I was part the school band and photography club.

I had three more periods left. My luck seemed to run out by my last period and I found out that none of my new friends were in my class. The last class was computers, a class I could handle by myself but I was a little scared of the Teacher and some of the meaner looking students.

I walked into the with nothing but a pencil which I doubted I actually needed. I was assigned to the computer in the back. The only leftover computer I had. I ended up coming into the class early so I had the gift of watching everyone come in. I was surprised when the lavender haired girl from earlier sat next to me not even acknowledging my presence.

The teacher stood in the middle of the room and any whispers went quiet at his direction. He opened his mouth and said.

"Good afternoon everyone. Today I will be assigning partners for our newest projects. As you know, the project can be of anything of your choosing as long as it is appropriate."

He turned and looked directly at me making me instinctively shrink down.

"Zero I know you are new here so I will have your partner explain everything to you. Is there anyone here you would prefer as your partner?"

"N-no sensei" I quickly said.

"Great. Then I will assign..." He looked across the classroom, and set his eyes on the lavender haired girl "Miyako! You will be Zeros partner. Please explain everything to him as I assign everyone else's partners.

"Hai sensei"

He nodded and started listing names together.

"Your the new kid?"

Diverting my attention to Miyako, I shook my head yes.

"I'm Miyako Inoe, nice to meet you"

"Zero Daniels. Nice to meet you too"

"So" She peered at me from within her wide glasses and asked "Do I know you?"

Before I could answer she said "Doesn't matter. Do you at least know how to work a computer?"

"Yeah"

"Great. So basically the project is anything you can find out about anything or anyone while using a minimum of twenty clicks from google."

"That sounds fun. So what topic do you wanna research?"

Miyako gave me the most terrifyingly creepy shark toothed grin I've ever seen and said " You're the topic"

"What?"

"You. You came here late and I know nothing about you so in ten clicks I'm gonna find out everything about you and you'll do the same for me."

I stared at her for a second and broke out into a smile. "Okay that sounds fun. Do we start now?"

We ended up writing hints on a piece of paper for what we could search up about each other. The rest of the period was just playing games on the computer. Once the period was over, we went back to our home rooms and were dismissed. I had nothing to do and I heard the computer room was open to use, so I decided to go there.

I walked down the empty hallway by myself. I was bored and I wasn't used to being alone despite my home situation. I miss my friends a lot. Maybe I can video chat them on the computers.

As I neared the door, I started hearing harsh whispers. They grew louder with each step I took. When I was just outside the door a loud Zoom rang out and all sound stopped. I opened the door expecting people but all I found was air.

Somebody probably left a video on during our last period. I walked over to the already on computer and sat down. Looking at the screen, I noticed the green window opened up that read "Digiport" And a picture of grassy planes hung on the side.

"What's this?" I asked myself. I rose up from the seat and poked the screen. Everything went black.

Literally.


	3. Chapter 3

The computer room and everything in it, except Zero, was frozen in black. The tables, the windows, the computers, everything was turned black. Zero jumped away from the computer surprised. The room had jumped down ten degrees and the coldness that surrounded Zero both unnerved and calmed him, two conflicting feelings that Zero for whatever reason felt familiar. Zero slowly went to the window at his left and tried to open it. It was stuck. He turned around and made his way towards the door. He put his hand on the knob and twisted it. It was locked.

"Leaving so soon?"

Zero whirled around. Sitting on the window sill opposite from him was a kid who looked to be his age. The kid was in a black tux and wore a black fedora on his head which covered his eyes. Brown locks of hair hid even more of his face . His legs and body was rested on the window sill crossed. His hands were behind his head and he had a unusually amused smirk placed on his lips.

"Its a pity too. I just got here after all."

Zero stared at the boy suspiciously. Seeing this attitude, the boy jumped off the window sill and made his way towards Zero. Zero was powerless as the boy laid his hand on Zeros head.

"Relax, were all friends here"

"who are you?" The amount of effort it took to talk alarmed Zero. The boys presence was almost suffocating and he had a feeling it would stay with him for a long time.

"How'd you get in here?" Zero asked. Finally getting used to the boys presence enough to speak.

"You can call me Alex" The boy removed his hand from Zeros head and slung it across Zeros shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Zero" He answered.

"Well Zero, todays your lucky day."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like being lonely?"

"I'd hardly say I'm lonely"

"When you go home. whenever you have to face your father"

"Stop" Zero glared harshly at Alex "What do you want?"

"I just want to protect what I love"

Alex removed his arm from Zero and looked him in the eye.

"Listen to me Zero" Zero stared right into Alexs onyx eyes. He was surprised to see sadness and regret in the boys eyes. "There is a whole other world out. Its beautiful and wonderful and full of creatures that would kill or help you if they knew what you had. I love that world. And my friend, my partner loved it too. It was his home and it turned into mine. But one day, war started breaking out in the world. My friend and I and anyone who was like us was blamed. We tried to make people see the truth, we tried to protect our home. But I failed."

"Your all alone right now Zero, but that can change! Your already making new friends, and if you would just do me one favor, you'd gain so many more and with time, be able to see your old ones too. Please Zero" Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a weird necklace. " Do me this favor. Protect my home"

Zero stared at Alex. For whatever reason, he believed this person. In fact, he felt like this person was him in a way. He believed every word he said and felt sorry for him. He also felt tempted. It was true that he was lonely at home. He had no one who loved him here. Not like his friends did, and he would do anything for the love he yearned for.

"Protect my family"

Those last words pulled Zero in and before he knew it, he had said yes.

"I'll do it"

Alex took Zeros hand and put the necklace in his palm. "Thank you."

Zero nodded in response.

"Now listen very closely."

Zero gave Alex his full attention.

"When I leave, you'll be sent to the world I told you about. Its called the digital world or digiworld for short. When you arrive, the digiworld will give you some stuff your gonna need. One of the things you'll get is a watch. It'll help you find my friend Kai. Just show him the necklace and he'll take care of you alright. And remember, whatever anyone says, Kai isn't evil. He isn't bad or dangerous. He's a friend. He's your friend. The creatures who inhabit the digiworld are called digimon. Some will misjudge you, some will hurt you, but please forgive and protect them. Their the only family I have."

"I'll do my best" The room started to pulsate white and my vision started to blur.

"And one more thing" Alex smiled and placed his hat on Zeros head. "My opposite. She's kinda like my sister. She'll be mentoring your opposite. Make sure to protect her. And give this to her"

Alex handed Zero another necklace.

"This will help a lot. Make sure to protect it for her."

The room started to spin and Zero felt himself being pulled.

"Don't worry i'll protect everyone!"

"I know you will. Your must stronger than me" Alex smiled at Zero.

"See you in the next one!"

The room went white and Zero couldn't see anything. But he did feel. He felt the sensation of falling. Deeper and deeper from the from the reality he built for himself. then all of a sudden, he stopped falling. He felt the soft grass and the cold wind against his skin. Realizing he had his eyes closed, he opened them and was met with beautiful flora and fauna. Large trees towered over him and the small patch of open grass he was on had a clear view of the sky. Blue and wonderful.

Zero got up and looked around. He was in a forest. One like nothing he had ever seen before. The leaves were greener and the trunks were browner than ever. Everything looked so alive. Remembering the instructions he was given, he looked around on the ground for anything that was given to him. He was surprised to see Alexs fedora on the ground. He picked it up and put it on his head as Alex did before. Looking again just to make sure he hadn't looked over anything, he found a watch and an almost rectangular looking device with one antenna sticking out on the ground where the hat was. He checked his pocket for the items he was previously given and panicked when he only found one of the necklaces. He floundered for a few seconds until he felt the cool metal press against his chest. His hand went to his neck and found the necklace hanging off. When had it gotten there?

Zero figured that all of this was happening for a reason. The necklace around his neck would be his for now and the necklace he had in his pocket would be delivered to the right person. If only he knew who that was.

He strapped the watch to his right wrist. The one he uses to write, and noticed that the clothes he was wearing had slightly changed. His blazer had transformed into a leather jacket and his jean shorts were now full on black jeans. He was wearing black boots and sunglasses were folded into his purple shirt, the only thing that had stayed the same.

He brought his attention back to the watch and pressed the only button on the side, hoping it would turn on. The watch glowed a faint blue and the screen projected a blue arrow into the air above it alarming him. Seeing as he had no options, he followed the arrow. He walked through the thick foliage, dodging branches and huge roots. He walked for ten minutes just following the arrow until finally he reached a clearing. A large patch of grass with a giant black obelisk in the middle. It was tall very tall and for some reason Zero felt a connection towards the obelisk. As he approached it, his watch started to whirl and wheeze. It kinda sounded like the Tardis from , Zeros favorite TV show.

When Zero was close enough to touch the obelisk, the watch stopped making sounds and the arrow hologram de-materialized.

'This must be it' Zero thought. He placed his hands on the obelisk and immediately recoiled. He felt it. The sheer amount of power it had. Standing taller than anything he had ever seen. It scared him. It **excited** him. He placed both hands on the obelisk and let the power of it wash over him. Going through his body, up his spine, and back towards the obelisk, the power resonated with something deep inside of him. Electricity hit the air and clouds started to cover the sky. Zero was drowning in power. It was too much for him, but he had this feeling that he needed to hold on. Not for his sake but for someone elses, someone he knew he would soon meet. Regardless of this fact, he knew couldn't hold on forever. The power would drown him, kill him, he couldn't take it.

But then he heard it. A small voice in the back of mind. It was crying out for him. It was trying to... help him.

The flat metal that was the necklace on his chest started to glow. Zero noticed that, as more and more power tried to drown him, the brighter the necklace glow. Then it started to float. The necklace rose out of his shirt and pulled itself towards the obelisk. Zero felt his body get lighter, the pressure the power had put on him was going away. It was being absorbed into something. The Necklace!

The top of the obelisk glowed and a black beam was shot into the sky. You'd think it wouldn't get any stranger, but the clouds over head started to swirl. Shadows started to twist and turn until they were pulled from the ground and into the sky. The trees shadow, Zeros shadow, even the obelisk shadow was absorbed. They pulled together and pulsated, until finally the shadows morphed together into an oval shaped egg. The energy in the area stopped. The necklace stopped glowing, the obelisk stopped its flow of power, and Zero was able to pull back and gaze into the sky. At the clouds, at the sky, at the egg.

The egg slowly descended. Zero held his arms out and the egg fell into them. At first, Zero just stared. Then the egg _moved._ Zero jumped a bit but remained quiet as the egg shook and jumped until it started to crack. The top popped off surprising Zero. He looked into the huge egg and saw nothing. Then, out of no where a purple Guinea pig popped out.

No wait, it wasn't a guinea pig but a weird bat thing that had its wings as its ear. Zero and the creature stared at each other. Then the purple _thing_ yawned.

"That was a good nap"

Zero froze "Did you just talk?"

"Yeah" The creature yawned again "All digimon can talk. I'm Kai a tsukaimon. Who are you?"

"Zero. Your Kai?! Alex sent me here to find you"

The creature froze "Alex?"

"Yeah, he told me to find you. He said you would explain everything"

"What year is it?" Kai asked suddenly.

"Twenty-fifteen why?"

"Zero." Kai looked at him sadly " Kai has been dead for fifty years. Your his replacement"


	4. Chapter 4

It took a little while for Zero to process this new piece of information. Alex died fifty years ago? This couldn't be right. Had he talked to a ghost? How's that possible? Zero for the first time, seriously started to question his sanity. Everything he's been apart of and everything he's seen couldn't be real, yet here he was in a strange world that he knew deep inside of him was real.

Kai shifted in Zeros hands "That's in human years. From the state the digiworld is in now, I can tell that its been a couple billion years."

Zeros eyes grew wide.

"I know its a lot to take in, but would you please say something"

"How?" Zero dropped himself onto the ground and brought Kai with him.

"You really want to know?"

Zero nodded.

"Oh you really want to know" It was obvious Kai was teasing him.

"Yes I want to know"

"Well its a long story"

"I have time"

Kai looked Zero over. He didn't see anything special about him but he sensed it. He sensed the connections they had, and he did unseal his data from the area. Kai had no idea what the obelisk was, but he knew what it was made of and instantly knew what its purpose was when he sensed it. Whoever made the obelisk was a threat to the world and if Kai was gonna defeat this threat, he'd need Zero to learn everything about the digital worlds history.

"I'm only gonna say this once" Zero gave Kai his full attention. "The digital world has been around since the first computer was invented. Time between this world and the human world was widely different when I was around, though I can see that the digital world has finally caught up to the human world making it just as old. At the beginning of this world, everything was zeros and ones, but as the computer got more advanced, so did the digiworld. It birthed creatures out of data it had stored and civilization started. To keep balance, two crest were formed to hold and control two of the most powerful and conflicting forces in this world. The crest of light, and the crest of darkness. From the crest of darkness, birthed the crest of friendship, hope, curiosity, and courage. From the crest of light, birthed the crest of purity, love, and reliability. These crest held no power by themselves, but were very useful when given to humans. "

"The crest of Darkness and light however held amazing amount of power. Though most digimon could not wield these crest some along with humans could. The second the crests were formed, human children were brought here to protect the crest and sometimes rule over the digiworld. Though we had humans, and the humans had the crest to protect them, many of them died. I should also mention that the digiworld itself knows what it needs and what other digimon need. Seeing how fast humans died by themselves, the digiworld created three guardians two for the crest and one for the digiworld itself. I'm one of the guardians the digiworld created."

"If your one of the guardians than what were you doing in the obelisk?"

"I was getting to that. As a guardian, I'm not a normal digimon. I can die, but my data will always be bound to your crest or sealed by you, or whoever I get as a partner, in a spot where the predecessor can find. Sometimes our data can be taken and when that happens, we'll turn into digieggs and lose our memory of our previouse life until we come in contact with the crest of our opposite attribute. I'm a dark type so I would need to be 'touched' by the crest of light. As for the obelisk, I have no clue who made it and I wasn't sealed in it. I was sealed in the ground of this clearing. Who ever made the obelisk is trespassing on your territory"

"My territory?"

"There is one requirement needed for a human to wield the crest of darkness or light. It doesn't matter if your a good person or a bad one. All that matters is that you have the same digital signature as the crest"

"What's a digital signature?"

"Everything in this world is made up of Zeros and Ones including you. The order of Zeros and ones is different for everything that exist, and is assigned to you by either the most recent bearer of the crest or whenever you first touch anything with internet. You were born with your digital signature, and it matches that of the crest of darkness. You are the king of darkness and over time you will be able to control the forces of darkness. When you give the crest of light to its owner, he or she will help you rule over this world, and they will control the forces of light. You own everything that's associated with darkness. Your basically the ruler of all dark type digimon, and if you don't get it by now darkness is your territory. You need to protect this world together and keep peace between all the species of digimon."

"What about the other guardians, and the species of digimon?"

"You have a lot of questions huh?"

Zero nodded a bit embarrassed with his ignorance.

" You'll meet one of the guardians soon. The other ones named Genai. He's as naïve and stupid as there are trees in this forest. He was the first to be tricked by our enemies. As for digimon species, there are three types. Vaccine, Data, and Virus. The eight species of digimon, dragon, aquan, beast, insect/plant, machine/mutant/, bird, holy, and dark type digimon can be either Vaccine, Data, or Virus types. That's not really important though."

"That's pretty much everything"

Zero looked away from Kai trying to remember if there was something he still didn't know. The words came to him before he even registered the question.

"I thought darkness was supposed to be evil."

Kai was silent for a second then responded "It is"

Zero stared at Kai. Why would he have the crest of darkness if darkness was evil? He was a good person, helped people who needed it and was always kind to others. Maybe there was something he didn't know about himself. What in a past life he killed people or in the future he would hurt digimon. What if he was destined to destroy this world or something. But if that was true, then why was he tasked on protecting this place. Maybe he needed to protect it from himself. Should he leave?

"Hey, don't overthink it. I don't know who you are, but you are you and you'll be who you want to be in this world. Now why don't we get out of here"

"Okay" Zero said. "But how do we leave?"

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was so boring. I'm sorry but I needed to lay a lot of stuff down. Also, in the next chapter, were gonna pretend that Kai told Zero everything about Digivolving and stuff that way I don't have to bore you guys as much. Again, sorry for being boring.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kai stopped for a second. How did they leave? He had never thought of that. Whenever a human came to this world, they were stuck here. They never returned to their home and often had trouble adjusting to their new life. However, by the looks of it the digiworld has caught up to the human world and any traditions or information that was once true has either been forgotten or proven wrong over time. There had to be a way to get to the human world, he just needed to find. They both did.

"I'm not sure how to get back to your world, but I'm sure there's a way. Lets look together."

"Ok" The lack of speech from himself irritated Zero. Usually he couldn't stop running his mouth, but with him moving and the new school and this whole new _**world**_ he really missed his friends. He also had to wonder if his friends were okay. Especially the one who got in a car accident. She was supposed to have surgery soon and despite the long distance, the fact that he hasn't gotten a single phone call worried him. On top of all that, he needed to find and give someone else there crest and protect this world.

"Oh and before we leave"

Zero returned his attention to Kai.

"We need to destroy that obelisk before we leave. Its made of pure darkness infused with obsidian and stops digimon from digivolving."

"What's digivolving"

Kai sighed and explained everything about digivolution.

"So that's what this is for" Zero said taking out his rectangular black digivice.

"Yup, except you won't need to digivolve me to destroy the obelisk"

"I wouldn't be able to anyway right"

"Wrong" Kai looked at Zero " I told you. You control darkness. Nobody can use it against you or me, and we -to an extant- are not affected by it in a negative way."

"So, even with the obelisk here you can digivolve"

"Yeah. other than me, only digimon you want to be able to digivolve will be able to digivolve in areas with the obelisk"

"Then how come your not gonna destroy the tower yourself."

Kai smiled "For the last time, you control darkness with your crest. Use it to destroy the obelisk"

By this point, Zero was a firm believer that anything can be done in the digiworld.

"How do I do it?"

"Just do what I tell you to do okay"

"Okay"

"Good" Kai smiled "Face the obelisk and close your eyes"

Zero did as he was told. "Now focus on your crest. To use it you need to awaken it."

"Nothings happening"

"That's because your not focusing. Look deep into yourself Zero, search for it"

Zero tried, he really did, but nothing happened for him. Seeing this Kai sighed. It was easy for him. After all, he was a guardian and could do everything Zero could but better. Except right now, Zero couldn't do anything. In the shadows, Kai felt at home. He controlled everything in it and was comfortable living in darkness. There was no other feeling associated with it. If only Zero felt the same way as him.

Kai lit up with a new idea. Darkness felt like home to Kai, so maybe that's what its supposed to feel for Zero. Maybe if he thought of his home, It would be easier for him to connect with his crest.

"Hey Zero, I guess its not fare to make you search for something without telling you what your searching for. For me it feels like home. Maybe if you think of your home..."

Zero didn't have what you called a normal home. His father went out of his way to make sure they lived nearly separate, and from an early age Zero knew that they were the farthest thing from a family. Zero saw his friends as his family. He loved them and they knew this. They accepted him with open hearts loved him as much as he loved them. In any sense, not only were they his family, they were his home. His home was in New York with his **family** singing songs and playing at their favorite hangout.

Zero started to feel the same old feeling he got when he was with his family. He felt **loved.** He felt **important.** He felt like **himself.** And he wanted to hold onto that feeling. So he pulled and pulled for it and made sure not to let go.

Kai watched amazed. Purple lights leaked out of Zeros crest and surrounded Zero without his knowing. All Zero wanted to do was hold onto his family, and without realizing it, he had awakened his crest.

It took a little while for the crest to calm down. Even after it did, Zero was still lost in his own world dreaming of being with his family. Kai had to fly over to Zero and land on him to get his attention.

"You did it"

"I did?" Zero asked startled by Kai.

"Yeah you did. I guess thinking about home helped huh"

"I guess it did" Zero sounded far away.

"Now we can destroy the obelisk"

"Again, how do I do that?"

"Look at the obelisk"

Zero stared at it.

"Think of it as an extension of yourself. That's all it is, an extension. Picture it in your mind. Think of what you want to do, and every action that needs to be done to do it. Then the rest will just come to you"

Zero sighed and decided to give it a try.

Zero wanted the obelisk to collapse. There was one thing about Zero though. He had a very active imagination. If the obelisk was going to collapse then something was going to make it collapse. Even though this held no relevance to the currant situation, Zero was reminded of one of the mutant shark movies that showed on the syfy channel. Sharktopus was the movie and in one scene, he could vaguely remember a tentacle wrapping around an object and completely breaking it. That's what he wanted to happen. He pictured a giant black octopus tentacle coming from the ground and slowly wrapping itself around the obelisk. Then it started to pull. Tiny cracks started to form and in seconds the structure was reduced to rubble.

Zero didn't expect that to happen though, so when a loud crash echoed and brought him back to reality, he was surprised to see the obelisk in rubble and a single tentacle slithering back into the ground.

"Good job"

"I did that?!" Zero asked wide eyed.

"Yeah you did. Think of darkness as sand. You can mold it anyway you want. If you practice enough, you'll be able to make things instantly and use it to your advantage"

"That's cool"

"Your right. That is pretty _cool_ " Kai and Zero froze. Neither of them had said that, and the voice itself brought a shiver down Zeros spine.

They turned around and stared at the site that greeted them. Flying in the air was a blue dragon. It held only one passenger, a boy with purple spiky hair and yellow shaded sunglasses.

For some reason, Zero felt he was gonna have a bad time.

* * *

 **AN: I just wanna say thanks for the reviews Defender31415. Its nice to hear from the readers and don't worry about Cody. I decided to put him in a different chapter since he's in a different grade and I figured he probably went off to do his own things in the morning. And yes season one is canon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Zero stared fearfully at the dragon. It had small white scales running along its belly, and thick blue scales on its back. Its orange wings flapped rhythmically. Seeing as its wings had multiple holes In them, it was a wonder how it was even flying. The dragons body was serpent like. No arms, no legs, just the long body. Its head looked like a skull. White hard bone in the shape of Chinese dragon. Its two horns on the back of its head was part of the bone and judged out backwards. Its passenger was calm. He wore purple tuxedo like suit with yellow trimmings and a purple cape. He wore yellow dark sunglasses and black gloves and had a sinister smirk placed on his lips. His purple hair was spiked in all directions.

Zero stepped back alarmed as the dragon began to descend. Now, a foot off the ground Zero could see that there was another passenger. A huge green centipede like bug, except it only had six legs. The bug had many markings on it and had much friendlier eyes than the dragon. Still, Zero made sure to keep his distance from it. He was terrified by bugs , and from its size, he wouldn't be able to squish it if it came too close.

The boy in purple jumped off the dragon and stepped towards Zero.

"So there's a new Digidestined in town. I assume you two destroyed my control spire"

Kai climbed onto Zeros head and stared at the boy before saying "Yes we did, but we did it by accident."

"Really. Well you wouldn't mind telling me how a child level digimon destroyed my control spire would you" It seemed to Zero that every question the boy gave them wasn't a question but a demand.

"I destroyed it" Zero answered.

The boys smirk disappeared. "I don't take kindly when people destroy my property and then lie about how they did so."

"I'm not lying. You heard what Kai said about darkness."

"Yes, I was lucky enough to arrive here in time to here that. However I don't believe everything I hear. Prove you destroyed it"

Before Zero could ask how, Kai quickly said "We can do better than that. Since we destroyed your control spire, which we're very sorry for, how about we build you a new one"

It was funny how even though Zero knew Kai was lying, he almost believed he wasn't.

"You can't build a control spire! It takes me hours to build just the first half, and how are you going to build it when you don't even have the materials?!"

Kai nudged Zero and said "Watch and learn"

Zero assumed that destroying and building things happened the same way. All he had to do was think it. Turning towards the rubble, Zero held out his hand and imagined a huge crack open up in the ground. He kept his eyes opened and was surprised when what he envisioned actually happened. Next he wanted the control spire to come out of the crack. A pool of darkness swamped over the crack and the tip of the control spire started to come out. It rose out of the ground higher and higher until the full body of the control spire was out. The crack disappeared and a new control spire made completely of darkness, towered over the clearing.

Zero turned to face the boy and found him, almost standing next to him with a smile on his face. Not a normal smile, but one of cruelty.

"How did you do that" Another demand in the shape of a question.

"His crest allows him to control darkness. He can make and destroy anything he wants when given enough time to do so" Kai leaned towards the boy.

"You came here thinking we were the enemy, but if you let us we could become a great ally." He leaned even closer and whispered "Maybe even partners"

Everything seemed to stop. They were all completely silent, Zero wondering what Kai was planning and Kai wondering if his plan worked. The boy however was making his own plans. Based on the calculations he did in his head, he would be able to up production on his control spires by one-hundred percent. That's if he is able to make a device to send him to areas quickly. There's also a possibility that the boy could help him rule this world. Even become his general. There was also a slight chance that the boy would give him the crest to examine. Then maybe he could produce a copy of it for himself. It was illogical to pass up this opportunity.

"This world is very large. It would certainly be helpful to have a partner that could help control and conquer new areas. Why don't we all go back to my base. Then I can tell you what your job will be"

"That sounds good" Zero said as he followed the boy. "By the way I'm Zero"

"You can call me the digimon Kaiser"

They all jumped on the dragon and Zero thanked the heavens that he didn't have to sit next to the bug.

The dragon flapped its wings and they were off. Whatever happened next Zero hoped that their actions didn't hurt anyone. After all, this Kaiser guy was not a good person and Kai had just signed them up to help him.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all have a great Christmas Eve!**


	7. Chapter 7

Zero didn't know how long they were flying for, but by the time they reached the Kaisers base it was night time. The base was huge. It looked like a simple glass dome on the outside, but inside it had millions of passageways. Metal lined every hall and the beeps of monitors and other electronics echoed. The Kaiser led them to his main chamber filled with monitors , a control panel, and a single black throne.

"Nice base"

"Thank you. I made it using twenty Monochromon and fifteen Snimon"

Zero didn't tell the Kaiser that he had no clue what those two digimon where.

They followed the Kaiser all the way up to the control monitors. With a press of a few buttons, all the monitors lit up displaying all kinds of different things. Zero observed that the middle four monitors displayed some sort of map.

"Your only job will be to set up my control spires in areas I don't have control over yet." The Kaiser pointed at the map " This grid displays every area on the continent server, the name of this land mass. All whited boxes are areas I don't have control spires in. Gray areas are areas that have control spires being built. Black areas are where there is already a control spire. Your job is to go to the white areas and build my control spires."

Zero nodded in understanding. "Now my control spires have two functions. One, they stop digimon from digivolving. Two, they help me control digimon with their dark rings. Though they stop digimon from digivolving, some kids who have managed to squirm there way into this world are against this and have found a way to bypass my towers by doing something called armor digivolving. By doing this, they are able to destroy my control spires and free digimon from my control. You can see how this can be a problem"

"We can't have them trespassing on your property" That sentence made Zero sick after saying it.

"Exactly. I already have plans on counteracting them." The Kaiser pointed at a different screen. It had a small orange dinosaur collapsed on the ground. A single black ring was wrapped around its arm. "I captured one of their digimon partners and I plan to digivolve it to its ultimate level to annihilate them. If you come across any of them, feel free to do as you please. Just make sure you leave some to me and MetalGreymon."

"Will do"

"One last thing before I forget." The Kaiser brought out a dark ring from his pocket. "This is a special ring. It boost the power of your digimon. Put it on him."

Zero took the ring and looked at Kai for guidance. To his surprise, Kai was smirking.

"Kaiser" Kai flew towards the Kaiser and hovered eye level.

"I don't expect you to know who I am. Both you and Zero are new to this world. Zero actually just arrived today. He knows almost nothing about digimon."

If the Kaiser was surprised he didn't look it. "You know almost nothing about this world. I know everything. I'm not an ordinary digimon"

Zero only now realized what Kai was doing. He was trying to scare the Kaiser. To tell him that they weren't equals and they wouldn't be tricked by him. He wanted to show the Kaiser the difference in power between them.

Zero noticed a strange glow emit from Kai. Shadows jumped from the wall and onto Kai, engulfing him. "I am the guardian of darkness, my power is infinite and I am all knowing" He started to grow. Black arms started to grow out of him and he started to change.

The Kaiser quickly pulled another dark ring out and slapped it onto Kais new arm.

Kai went silent. He continued to grow and when the shadows cleared, standing in place was a black devil. It had long skinny arms and white markings. Its leathery wings had holes in them and his muscular back faced Zero. He had orange on his chest and a belt. He had skull on his left arm and his legs were clothed in black smooth pants. His feet were black boots and he had white and orange knee guards. His head had two horns sticking out and his face was white. Black eyes stared at the Kaiser. Then a grin bloomed on its face. A toothy, fanged grin.

"I control darkness" The Kaiser leaped back surprised his dark ring had no effect. Displaying his power even more, cracks formed in the dark ring and Kai broke it by sheer thought. "We've decided to help you, but if you try and trick us again there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

The Kaiser nodded. "Good. Starting tomorrow, we'll start building your towers. Now show us the way to the human world"

The Kaiser steadied his glasses. "Simply point at any monitor or TV you find with your digivice and say Digiport open"

Zero took his digivice out of his pocket and said " Sorry about Kai. He's just cranky."

Zero pointed at the monitors and yelled "Digiport open"

His vision blurred and for the second time that day, he felt the sensation of falling. When he opened his eyes, he was in the computer with Kai, back in his normal form, on his lap.

Zero got up and was happy to see his backpack and guitar where he left them.

"Well that was fun" Kai jumped off of Zero and flew to the door. "Now lets go to your house. Or is this your house? Nice house!"

"Hold on" Zero said "This isn't my house, its my new school. And what was that?!"

Kai shrugged "He tried to take control of me with a dark ring. He lied to us and tried to take advantage of me. He needed to know who he was messing with so I digivolved into Devimon. Besides, we arnt his friends. We have to give the crest of light to the guardian of lights partner. Then when the time is right, which is soon, we will destroy all the dark towers and free all the digimon in the digital world. Sound like a plan."

"Sure" Zero sighed. "We should probably hook up with the other kids. Maybe the person we're looking for is with them."

"That's most likely. There's nothing we can do today. Lets go to your house"

"Okay"

Kai flew over and landed on Zeros head.

Together, they walked to Zeros house. On the way there, Zero took out his phone and checked for any messages. None. He would have to worry about it some other time. Right now, he had youtube, homework, and Kai to take care off and he was gonna do it the best he could.

* * *

 **AN: Since I didn't update yesterday, here's a bonus. Also I don't have an update schedule so sometimes I may not update for a few days. Happy Holidays and have a good Christmas Eve everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

Twas the morning before weekend, when all thro' the house,  
not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Until Zeros phone went off like an annoying Pomeranian. Startled, Zero fumbled with his phone before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Z"

Zeros eyes widened.

"Miims?! Where are you? What's going on? How's Kate?!" He rushed and tripped over every word, yet Miims understood it all

"I'm in the hospital and Katy just got out of surgery"

Miims was one of Zeros friends. She was actually a few years older than him. They met when Zero went over to his other friend Kates house. Miims was Kates cousin, but they were more like sisters. Zero knew that Miims was taking this the hardest, so he gave her a few seconds to answer his third question. However, when no answer came he had to press the matter.

"Miims, how's Kate? I know its hard but I need to know"

If a normal person was talking to Miims right now, they wouldn't know what she was doing. But Zero wasn't some normal guy. He was her friend and he knew that Miims was crying.

"I'm sorry Miims" He whispered.

His own heart was shattered as hers must of been. It wasn't fare. He wanted to just take his phone and slam it against the wall. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs to god, but he knew it wouldn't help. He would allow himself some way to cope. He would allow himself to cry to.

But he didn't. He didn't cry because of what was said next.

"Don't be. She's alive and that's all that counts. She'll be fine Zero"

Zero laughed in relief. " God Miims. Don't do that to me, I thought she was dead"

He was blessed with the sound of Miims laugh happy he had gotten something other than silence from her. "I doubt a two ton elephant falling on her would kill her. She's just too stubborn to die"

A familiar smile grew on Zeros lips. He remembered just how stubborn she was. She would prove anyone wrong and would yield to no one. She wasn't girly, but she wasn't a tomboy either. Kate was just Kate. A stubborn girl in middle school.

"Its just..."

"Just what?" His smile turned into a concerned frown.

"They took all the pieces of metal out of her body. With the technology they have here, she'll live scar free. The only thing is.."

"Zero, she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's gonna be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life"

Zero froze for a second. She was paralyzed? Well it was better than being dead but still. Kates whole life was on her feet. Though she loved music like the rest of his friends, she didn't play songs with them as often. Instead she would dancing. And her favorite thing to do afterschool was track. She had planned to become an Olympic track runner. It was her dream! How would she do that now?!

"We all really miss you Z. You were the first person Kate asked for. After me of course"

It was amazing how in a situation like this, She could still make him smile.

"I miss you guys too."

Silence enveloped them and for a while, they just sat there thinking.

"You know, I was thinking. Would you mind if we came over for a visit. You know, maybe for Christmas?"

"That'd be great"

There was a tired sigh and Miims voice echoed a bit "God it must be so late over there. Its like three in the morning if I remember right"

Zero looked at the clock. It was indeed three in the morning. Three forty to be precise.

"Spot on. I don't mind though, I'm glad you called."

"Yeah well, I'm going to go. You got school in like, four hours. And trust me, your gonna need the sleep"

"I know"

"Good bye Zero. Love you"

"Love you too Miims, Bye"

The phone was hung up and Zero laid his bare back against the cold wall. It was normal for them to say 'I Love you' before leaving each other. Its what his family did.

Zero sighed. Cool metal pressed against his chest and he raised his hand to it. He held onto his crest. For some reason, he was starting to feel safe with it. Like it would solve any problem he faced.

It wasn't until he had completely calmed down, that he realized how loud he was and looked at the makeshift bed he made for Kai. Glowing purple eyes stared back at him.

"I woke you up. Sorry"

Kai blinked and asked "Who got paralyzed?"

Zero motioned for Kai to come near. Slowly, Kai got up from his bed and flew over to Zero. While he did this, Zero slouched against the wall forming a curved soft wall out of his flat stomach. Kai landed on Zeros leg and climbed into the crook Zero made making sure to get comfy. Kai watched as Zero wrapped his arms around him and started stroking his slightly furred back. From what Kai remembered, only Alex had done this before and though the reminder was painful, he enjoyed it.

"Before I lived here, I lived in New York. My dads not really a dad y'know, so since I was little I'd usually just pick a person out and hang out with them. I always got picked on for it. I was weird and loud and had no friends. I wasn't the only one picked on though. Lots of people got picked on, but there was this one girl who was always bullied. I was a cowardly kid, I couldn't stand up for myself. One day I got beat up by some kids. I ended up climbing up a tree and crying. The girl found me though"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hey what're you doing up there?"_

 _"Leave me alone"_

 _"Your crying aren't you."_

 _"No I'm not"_

 _"Yes you are"_

 _"No I'm not"_

 _" **Yes** you are"_

 _"Fine I'm crying you win, now go make fun of me with your friends. I don't wanna here it right now"_

 _"I wouldn't make fun of you"_

 _"... Why not"_

 _"Well ... Your not funny"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"You know what I mean"_

 _..._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Climbing up"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Cause your all alone up there. Don't you want company"_

 _"..."_

 _"I'll take that as a yes"_

 _..._

 _"Hey I know you"_

 _"You do"_

 _"Yeah, we're in the same class. Come on look at me Zero"_

 _"... Kate?"_

 _"Yep"_

 _"Hi"_

 _"Hi"_

 _..._

 _"So why are you crying"_

 _"They beat me up"_

 _"They do that to you too"_

 _"Yeah they do"_

 _"Well you don't need to cry. Your not hurt anymore are you?"_

 _"My back hurts"_

 _"Your laying on pinecones"_

 _"Oh your right!"_

 _..._

 _"Better?"_

 _"I guess"_

 _"You shouldn't let those guys mess with you"_

 _"They hurt you too right? Why do you put up with it?"_

 _"Well, they outnumber me"_

 _"Well there you go. Besides, I'm not the fighting type"_

 _..._

 _"Your getting tears on me"_

 _"Then move. Why are you so close to me?"_

 _"There's not enough room for me to move"_

 _"Oh"_

 _..._

 _"Hey, if I share my lunch with you will you stop crying?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Can you try?"_

 _"...Okay"_

 _..._

 _"These are good, what are they"_

 _"Rice cakes. My cousin made them when she visited"_

 _"Cool"_

 _"Hey you stopped crying!"_

 _"I did?"_

 _"Yep. I guess Rice cakes makes the tears go away"_

 _"That's cool"_

 _..._

 _"Why are you being nice?"_

 _"I don't have any friends, so my mommy told me that if I'm nice to everyone eventually someone will like me enough to be friends"_

 _"I didn't know that"_

 _"Your mommy didn't tell you?"_

 _"I don't have a mommy"_

 _"What? Of course you do, everyone gets a mommy and a daddy"_

 _"Who told you that?"_

 _"I just know it"_

 _"How come I don't have a mommy then?"_

 _"You probably lost her. How about I help you find her?"_

 _"... No thanks. My dad wont let me bring a dog in the house, so I don't think he'll let me have a mommy"_

 _"That sucks"_

 _..._

 _"Hey Zero, do you wanna be friends"_

 _" **They** told me they were my friends"_

 _"... Wanna be family then?"_

 _"we're not related"_

 _"That doesn't matter, as long you love a person they're your family"_

 _"Love a girl? I'll get beat up even more!"_

 _"Oh right"_

 _..._

 _"Hey where you going?!"_

 _"Home. Schools done already, we had a half day remember?"_

 _..._

 _"Don't leave without me!"_

 ** _Flashback end_**

"After that, we started talking to each other more. Most of the time it was just a 'hi', but one day I found the same kids who beat me up beating her up. For some reason I got so mad I lost. I jumped on one kid and beat the other. You'd think she would scream or run away, but instead she jumped on another one and started beating them up."

The two laughed "It was hilarious! We got in a lot of trouble, but we were let off the hook. When I asked her why she started fighting she said 'I didn't fight before because there was three of them. With you there, there was only one extra. I figured we could take them together'"

"We became best friends, and ended up making more along the way." Zero looked down at Kai sadly " A couple days ago, she was in a car accident. They performed surgery to get rid of the metal that got stuck in her. They got it all out, but she's going to be paralyzed below the waist forever"

Zero hugged Kai closer to his body.

"Y'know, you should never say forever"

Zero looked down at Kai.

"The Crest of darkness and light are very powerful and they both can be used to heal both digimon and human"

"What?!"

"The crests can heal people. Together, I'm sure you and whoever the crest belongs to can heal your friend. She'll be able to walk instantly"

Zeros heart started to pound "Really, your not lying?"

"Why would I lie?"

Kai was picked up from his spot and squished by Zeros arms and chest "Thank you" He whispered.

"Hey, don't thank me yet. You still need to find the crest of lights owner"

The hug only got tighter "Thank you, just thank you"

Kai wiggled his way out and flew to his bed. "Go to sleep. You have school"

Zero threw himself under the covers. He was ecstatic. His best friend would be able to walk soon. It was a miracle! He closed his eyes. It was a miracle that wouldn't happen if he was too tired to achieve his goal. He'd need all the energy he could in the morning, and he planned to spend it on looking for the crest of lights owner. With that thought in mind, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Also Miims is pronounced Meems or memes**


	9. Chapter 9

Zero got up and took a shower. After he had put on his normal clothes and made breakfast for both himself and Kai, he grabbed his backpack and left for school leaving his beloved guitar behind. He was eager to go to the digital world and find whoever the remaining crest belonged to, but before he could do that he had six boring hours of school to sit through.

There was one class he was looking forward to, Computers. Miyako and Zero had exchanged numbers to communicate for there presentation. They had given each other hints to help with the research. Zeros hints from Miyako were store, siblings, and computers. Zeros hints to Miyako were youtube, Tsongas center twenty-fifteen Lowell, and Halloween. Despite only getting the assignment the day before, Miyako had signed them up to present today. As a result, he had spent his night digging dirt up on Miyako. Zero thought that what he had was enough, and was confident that he got everything Miyako wanted. Despite this, he was anxious. He hoped that the hints he gave weren't too easy, and that Miyako hadn't found something that could reflect badly on him. It was unlikely, but its the internet. You never know.

When the time came for their presentation, Zero almost wished he was invisible. He could handle being in front of a crowd. He loved being on stage in front of people, but when it came to public speaking **in** school, I get terrified. If I backed out, I wouldn't be hurting only my grade, but Miyakos as well. With this knowledge, Zero got up and started preparing for his presentation.

The two stood in front of the class.

"Zero, Miyako, Are you ready?"

"Yes sensei"

"Then please, explain what your presentation is about"

Miyako didn't miss a beat and said "Since Zero is new to this school, and we were curious about each other, we decided to find out as much about each other in ten clicks each. Zero will now tell everyone what he found out about me."

Miyako hit the lights and Zero turned on the projector.

"Miyako Inoe is the daughter of the convenience store owners Mama Inoue and Hiroshi Inoue. She has three siblings named Momoe, Chizuru, and Mantarou and they frequently fight over there computer as shown in this tumblr post"

Miyakos eyes grew wide as Zero pressed a button on the projector. A video started playing showing Miyako sitting on the computer, and Mantarou approaching her. Mantarou grabbed her chair and flung her on to the floor.

Giggles started erupting and Zero, with mischievous smile, shushed them and said there's more.

Miyako picked herself off the floor, and left the room only to come back with a plastic looking gum case with a single piece sticking out.

"Hey Mantarou, want some gum?"

Surprised that his sister wasn't hitting him, he cautiously reached and pulled on the gum.

 _ **Zap**_

He fell on the floor paralyzed.

"So I found dads tools one day and I ended up powering up the shock this gives to people. Right now, its a bit more powerful than a tazer."

The video clipped out and everyone started laughing.

"I also found out that Miyakos part of the computer club" Zero went on telling some more embarrassing and cool things about Miyako until it was her turn.

Zero stood awkwardly to the side as Miyako started. "The first thing I found out was that Zeros apart of an active youtube channel called Mgames. He makes music covers and plays lots of games with his friends who are also part of the channel. I so happened to find the first video uploaded on the channel."

Zero smiled.

Miyako pressed a button and a new video started playing. The first thing you heard was rhythmic strumming on a guitar. The screen was black and after a few seconds you could hear a female say

"You have the lens cap on"

"Oh" A male voice laughed "This is why I don't own a camera" The lens cap was removed and in all his glory, Zero stood standing on an arch playing the electric guitar.

"What are you doing?" The girl laughed.

"Having fun! What are you doing Kate!?" He yelled.

"I'm making sure you don't fall and break a bone!" The girl went in front of the camera and looked at it.

The girl was tall and skinny. She had brown long hair in a pony tail. She wore a blue coat with black sleeves and purple gloves. She had a nightmare before Christmas hat on her head and wore blue jeans with brown boots.

"I'm going to get Candy, maybe she'll get him down. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"Have you met the guy?"

"Y'know what I mean" She turned and ran away and the camera turned to Zero.

"Hey Zero, do something stupid!"

Zero didn't seem to hear as he jumped off the arch and run some nearby bushes.

"Hey Michael help me with this!" Zero called. The camera moved back and forth as Michael ran to Zero. The camera suddenly swung up showing Zero smirking next to a drum set, a base, some microphones and amps, and some guitars.

"What are you planning?"

"Earlier today, I volunteered us to play a concert for the school. We have an hour to move all this stuff under the arc and get everything set up. Also, its a surprise for Kate. Candys gonna keep her away from here until I text her"

"That's a nice birthday present"

"Yep, now put the camera down and help. Why are you even filming this?"

"I'm gonna put it on youtube"

"That's cool. Now turn it off, we got a lot of stuff to do"

The video cut off and Miyako said " Apparently, Zero was part of a band. I found out that he did two charity concerts as well as a Halloween one"

A new video started and the class paid full attention.

Heavy beats filled the room and sounds echoed. The stage was set up with plastic skeletons and bats. A girl in a Santa costume was laid tied up on a round table.

Suddenly, dice was thrown on the table and a voice sang out "Well well well, what have we here? Santa Clause huh, oooh I'm really scared" Zero dressed up as Oogie Boogie from the nightmare before Christmas sauntered on stage singing.

The students giggled and laughed at the video as they watched Zero go through all the movements of the act. Miyako eventually had to stop the video, but when she did everyone clapped.

"Before class is up, I have one last video to share. Last summer I went to America to visit a relative. While I was there, I ended up going to a concert in Lowell. Guess who preformed there"

She smirked and turned the last video on.

The sound of booing was very loud. The lead singer of a British band- Zero didn't even remember the name- stood in front of the crowd.

"I'm sorry" The crowd hearing how raspy his voice was immediately quieted. " We cant perform today. My voice is gone. Im very sorry for this"

Loud whispers rung through the building. The British started to walk off but a phone was thrown at him. He caught it and looked at it. Notes was on with a message written in it.

The British guy hurriedly went to the microphone and asked "Whos is this?"

A single hand was raised.

"Are you any good?"

"Yeah we are" It was Zero.

"Come on up"

The guards in the mash pit helped Zero and three others on stage.

Kate ran for the base and Zero grabbed the abandoned electric guitar.

The two others, one boy, one girl slowly joined them. The boy who must've been Michael, wore a red t-shirt and khakis. The girl who must've been Candy wore a pink skirt with red boats and a white polka doted shirt.

Michael went to the drums and Candy went to a microphone parallel to Zeros.

"Sorry you guys don't get to listen to the people you paid for, but hopefully we'll suffice" Zero smiled then whispered across the stage to his friends.

"Swan song?!"

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"Lets do it"

 **"Swan Song" Set it off-Cinematics album.**

Zero started strumming and the others followed suit. His voice rang through the speakers.

 **You don't even bother anymore**  
 **You cut to the bone**  
 **Pick up the phone**  
 **To hear my swan song**

The drums beated heavily and the bass rang out.

 **I'll admit I'm impressed**  
 **By your vanishing act**  
 **Place your bets on your best guess**  
 **Of when you're coming back**

 **Draw the curtains**  
 **Take the stage**  
 **Smoke in mirrors underway**  
 **Hold your breath here comes the turn**  
 **This is where we all got burned**

 **Promises are broken**  
 **Tell me are you happy now?**  
 **Drowning in the hourglass**  
 **I guess our time ran out**

Zero voice was accompanied by Candys strong high one

 **You don't even bother anymore**  
 **You cut to the bone**  
 **Pick up the phone**  
 **To hear my swan song**  
 **You don't even bother anymore**  
 **You left me alone**  
 **I'm on my own**  
 **Tell me where we went wrong**

Zero stepped back from the microphone as Candy continued.

 **Should I turn on the floodlights**  
 **To shine in your eyes**  
 **Just to get you to speak**  
 **And explain why you let it die**  
 **This new chapter in your life**  
 **Read it over once or twice**  
 **Burn the pages not the bridge**  
 **Sew your wounds without a stitch**

 **Promises are broken**  
 **Tell me are you happy now**  
 **Drowning in the hourglass**  
 **I guess our time ran out**

 **I hope you're listening**

Zero moved back in and sang along with Candy.

 **You don't even bother anymore**  
 **You cut to the bone**  
 **Pick up the phone**  
 **To hear my swan song**  
 **You don't even bother anymore**  
 **You left me alone**  
 **I'm on my own**  
 **Tell me where we went wrong**

This time Candy stepped away.

 **Tell me where we all went wrong**  
 **Tell me where, tell me where**

 **Abandon the people who shaped who you are**

Candy joined back in.

 **Selfish and thoughtless, you drown in the dark**  
 **I hope that you realize the damage you've done**  
 **You could not see light even staring at the sun**

 **Promises are broken**  
 **Tell me are you happy now**  
 **Drowning in the hourglass**  
 **I guess our time ran out**

 **You don't even bother anymore**  
 **You cut to the bone**  
 **Pick up the phone**  
 **To hear my swan song**  
 **You don't even bother anymore**  
 **You left me alone**  
 **I'm on my own**  
 **Tell me where we went wrong**  
 **Tell me where we went wrong**  
 **Tell me where we went wrong**

 **You don't even bother anymore.**

Miyako turned the video off and everyone cheered.

"Well, if the school ever needs to make money, we have our guy right" Miyako laughed.

Many nodded in agreement.

The teacher moved to turn on the lights and set the two back to there seats.

"Very good, the both of you. You both receive an A"

Zero and Miyako high fived.

"No it seems like our time is up. You are all dismissed"

Zero and everyone else went back to their home rooms. Zero had mixed feelings about what people found out about him, but for now he would put that aside. Right now he needed to focus on digiworld. It was his top priority and nothing would get in his way.

He hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

Zero quickly walked towards the computer lab. The school had emptied quickly, so viewing it as safe Zero walked the halls with Kai in his arms. If anyone asked, he could simply say Kai was a stuffed animal. Though Zero was a horrible liar to his friends, He found it easy to lie straight threw his teeth to strangers or even classmates.

As there neared the computer room, Kai started to sniff the air. "I know that smell"

"What's wrong Kai?"

"There's a digimon in the school!"

"What?"

"I smell them, keep going."

Zero took out his digivice just in case and continued to walk towards the computer room. As they neared the doors, Kai motioned Zero to stop. Silently, they pressed their ears on the door.

"We'll find him Taichi, I promise"

"I know we will"

"Y-yeah"

"Hm, what's wrong Miyako?"

Miyako? That couldn't be right.

"I, I think I should stay. I'm not feeling up to it"

"What do you mean?!"

"Please, I just can't"

"Its nice to know who we can depend on next time."

...

"Its okay Miyako. Taichis just stressed. You can stay here, you'll be able to help better from here"

"Daisukes right. Just stay here, okay"

"Okay"

Zero looked at Kai. He seemed to be frozen in his own layer of shock. Because of what, Zero didn't know. All he knew was that two of his classmates were in that room, and possibly more as well as the possibility of there being digimon with them.

"I'm sorry Miyako"

"Its fine Taichi"

"No its not. I shouldn't be yelling at you, if your not feeling up to it then I understand"

"I think we should get going"

"Cody's right. We should go"

There was some scuffling before someone yelled "Digiport open!"

Silence surrounded the two. Miyako was in the room and see hadn't made a sound yet. Was it safe to just walk in? Or should they wait for her to come out. That question was answered when a loud thud came from the door scaring the two half to death. Kai booked it back to Zeros backpack and Zero took several steps back.

There was another scuffle, as if someone was hiding while at the same time, someone was getting up, before the door was opened showing Miyako rubbing away obvious tears while looking at Zero surprised.

"I uh was coming to use the computer lab and I heard a thud when I reached for the door knob... uh I scare easily"

She laughed "Wow a little bump scares mister rock star. I'd think you would be braver considering how you have to stand in front of hundreds of people when you preform"

"Yeah well."

She sniffled and Zero couldn't help but ask "Are you ok?"

"What?" She gave a hollow laugh "Why wouldn't I be, I'm awesome"

Zero smiled sadly "Sometimes its easier to confine in someone you don't know"

She stopped

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

She faltered, then gave Zero a wicked grin "I'm fine." Turning left she said "If your not going anywhere, stay here and we can hang out. Not that I want you to, I'm just bored" She started walking and said "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom."

Zero got the message. I'm gonna get everything out of my system and when I'm back you'd better be here. That's what she was trying to say, and Zero heard her loud and clear.

Looking through the doorway to the computer lab, Zero made sure there was no one in it before telling Kai to come out.

"You gonna ditch her?"

"Of course not!" He grabbed Kai and walked in the computer lab.

"You said there was a digimon in here?"

"Was" Kais eyes turned to slits "There still is"

"What do you mean?"

"I can smell five other digimon who've been In here" He flew out of my hands and landed on the shelves that lined the left wall. "Four of them left... but ones still HERE!"

He swiped at a box and a pink ball of feathers went flying. Kai chased after it. The pink ball flew faster than anything Zero had seen before.

"Its a Poromon." The Poromon was too fast for Kai. Kai flew to Zero and landed on his fedora.

"Zero, keep your eyes on the Poromon. I'm going to show you one of the easiest things you could do with your crest"

Zero did as told. Watching the pink ball was actually harder than it looked, but he noticed that each path it took in flight was repeated at some point. It was pattern and once he figured that out, it was easy for him to keep his eyes on Poromon.

"You good"

Zero nodded.

"Watch this!" The second Poromon flew too close to a wall, a black shifting mass shot out of the walls. Spiraling tendrils of darkness followed Poromon. Each one taking a stab at it only to hit harmlessly into a wall until Poromon strafed too close to the right and got enveloped in darkness. It was confined in a ball, wiggling and squirming until finally, it stopped.

Zero immediately picked up the poor creature.

"How do I make the ball thing go away?"

"If you want it to disperse it will disperse"

Zero looked at the ball of darkness "Go away"

It did nothing.

There was a sigh. Zero gave Kai a exasperated look "If you can't do it yourself than just hold your crest next to it.

Zero did just that and watched as the dark ooze was absorbed into his crest. Holding Poromon tightly but not enough to hurt it, he said "we're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk"

It looked at Zero suspiciously.

"I'm a friend I promise, we just needed you to calm down. Please calm down"

It bit him.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"It was meant to"

At the sound of its voice, Zero grinned "It speaks! Now we can get somewhere"

"We will certainly not go somewhere. Let me go you scoundrel"

"Scoundrel?" Though it probably wasn't Zeros best decision, he let Poromon go.

Not expecting to have his wishes fulfilled, Poromon fell to the floor before making a beeline to higher ground. It rested itself on the bookshelves and glared.

"Where's Miyako?"

"In the bathroom. Listen I think we all got off on the wrong foot. We're nice I promise"

Poromon didn't let its guard down "Why should I trust you?"

"I let you go"

It hesitated, before realizing he was right. He came slightly closer, but kept his eyes on Kai.

"I'm not saying anything until Miyako comes"

"That's fine" Zero sat at the computer with the Digiport open.

After a few minutes, Miyako came in the room and was surprised to see Zero with Kai laying on his hat.

"Zero? What are you doing with Patamon?"

"This isn't Patamon, This is Kai. He's my partner, and I'm guessing Poromon is yours"

Poromon went flying into Miyakos arms.

She caught him and held him close to her body. "This is awesome! Your a Digidestined too, that means you can help the others"

"Sure. What do you need?" Miyako went on to explain that the Kaiser kidnapped Agumon, Taichis digimon partner. Taichi was Hikaris brother who went to the digital world with her when she was eight. Takeru, Daisuke, and Cody Hida, a kid in fifth grade are also Digidestined. They just became Digidestined a while ago and were fighting the Kaiser to free all of the digimon in the digital world. There were several other Digidestined, but they weren't able to fight because they couldn't digivolve.

"When your ready I'll text them that your coming"

Zero nodded and looked down. If they were fighting the Kaiser, then anything he did would make him lose the tiny bit of trust he had with anyone. Though this was an issue, there was another one that was way more important.

"Kai, Poromon, can you give me and Miyako a minute. I need to talk to her"

Kai looked at him quizzically but obeyed.

Miyako nodded for Poromon to follow and both digimon left the room to sit on the tree outside the window.

Miyako looked at Zero "What's up?" She asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the others ne-"

"The others weren't crying when I found them"

She stopped.

"Listen, Me and Kai were listening in on you guys. You said you weren't up for it. What are you not up for"

At first she didn't say anything. Looking away from Zero, she finally said "Agumon is our friend, but as long as he's under the Kaisers control we have to fight him. It would be easy if he had a dark ring on, but he doesn't. The Kaiser made something called a dark spiral, and with it he has complete control over Agumon. He can even digivolve him. And he did, he digivolved him into the perfect level and we tried to fight him, but we couldn't destroy the spiral. All we did was attack him"

"When the Kaiser has a digimon under his control, they become his toys. What if Agumons actually conscious, what if he feels every attack we throw at him. What if all we do is hurt him. If we keep doing that, then one way or another he'll die"

"That's why you can't help them"

"I don't want to hurt him. I know its selfish and wrong but I can't" Her voice cracked. She shut her eyes and Zero watched as tears started to fall. "I cant do that to him"

"I don't know how you feel" Zero said. "I've never been in that situation, but I know you know you have to fight"

"I can't!" She yelled "I'm not the kind of person who could do that! I'm not brave or hopeful, and I'm not... I'm not..."

"Your not what?" She didn't answer.

Zero walked up to her and grabbed her hands. Her head snapped up to him and he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not strong enough to do this. Not like everyone else is"

Zero smiled and wiped away her tears "Let me tell you something"

He brought her to a chair and said "You are not selfish, and you are not brave or strong. The truth, no one is. Not by themselves. When you love someone enough or even like someone to the point that it hurts to see them in pain, that's what makes you strong. When you have friends that you care about with all your heart, that's what makes you strong. The need to have them completely safe, to make sure that nothing hurts them that's what your feeling. You don't want him to get hurt, and that's what makes you strong. Now the only question is if your willing to use that strength. The strength Agumon and everyone else gave you."

Slowly, she pushed away from Zero. She wiped her eyes and looked at Zero. They were filled with strength.

"Agumons suffering and everyone's doing there best. I don't want to hurt him, I'm not going to hurt him, but I'm going to help him"

"That's what I'm talking about" Zero smiled "Now lets go save Agumon"

The two called their digimon in faced the computer.

"Are you ready" Zero looked at Miyako.

"I'm ready" Zero pointed his digivice at the computer.

"Digiport op-"

"Wait. I think there's one more person who can help"

* * *

 **AN: So turns out the Mgames channel is real... I did not know that. It actually came to my head while I wrote the last chapter so woops. I think its fine though.**

 **Edit: I reread this thing and I cringed at all the mistakes. I cleaned it up a bit, I didn't change anything just fixed spelling and stuff. Hope its easier to read now**


	11. Chapter 11

Zero wasn't expecting two of the Digidestined to be so old. One looked to be about sixteen, maybe fifteen. He had light kinda blondish hair and wore a green blazer and grey pants. He had a guitar strapped to his shoulders which he quickly deposited on the ground.

The other had spiky red hair and wore the same kinda blazer with darker pants.

The blond glanced at Zero and Kai before asking Miyako.

"This is the new Digidestined?"

"Yep. Zero meet Yamato, and Koushiro. Yamato, Koushiro, meet Zero"

The blond nodded which Zero returned with a half smile.

The red head offered a hand which Zero shook with a smile.

"Now I hooked up my D-3 to the computer"

Zero looked at her digivice and came to the conclusion that D-3 was the name of the device he had.

"With my D-3 connected, I was able to use its detect function to pin point where everyone is. Right now it looks like everyone met up with the Kaiser, now the nearest TV is two areas away but if we go to this TV" She pointed at a dark spot on the grid "We can take the train directly to them and make it in half the time"

"Sounds great" Zero said.

"There's just one problem" All eyes turned to Kai "Yesterday, when Zero first went to the digital world, we encountered the Kaiser. He offered for us to join forces with him and we did"

"What!?" Miyako looked at Zero hurt.

"Listen" Kai said " Fighting him head on I good and all, but I'm thinking about the long run. If we can even slightly get him to let his guard down, then we got him. Plans ruined, Digital world saved."

"We really are on your side, we're just helping in a different way"

"How do I know we can trust you?"

Zero looked at Yamato. "You don't need to. We're helping in our own way, and when you need it we'll help"

"We need help now!" Miyako yelled.

Zero looked at Kai pleadingly.

Kai sighed. They really did need their help, and besides he could sneak in anytime he wanted. He knew what the area felt like and where it was. I'd be easy.

"I hadn't planned on fighting him so early, but I guess it'd be fine. We don't really need him anyways" Kai said " We already know where his base is, and that's what we needed to know the most. We'll help you"

"I don't trust it" Yamatos eyes turned to slits. "A new Digidestined pops up right when Agumons captured and he's been in the Kaisers base" He stepped closer to Zero

"You have a point Yamato, but he put an awful amount of faith in telling us about him and the Kaiser. I think we should give him a chance"

Yamato glanced at Koushiro before huffing.

"I don't care either way. Agumons in trouble and we don't have a second to lose. Are you ready Miyako?"

"Yeah I'm ready"

"Lets go then" She nodded and unplugged her D-3 before pointing it at, and shouting "Digiport open!"

* * *

The grass was greener than Zero had ever seen. It was peaceful and he was surprised to see a control spire in the middle of the town. Long train tracks were layed close to each other and there were about three tunnels leading away. When Zero looked around, he was also surprised to see that Koushiro hadn't came with them, and that Poromon had digivolved into a red hawk like bird. This seemed to be planned though, since neither Miyako or Yamato commented on it.

"That's our train" Miyako pointed at a small black wagon. It seemed to be connected to other boxes with a single motor in the front. It was hardly a train but looked to be perfect for what they were doing.

"Lets go" Yamato started the walk towards the train with Miyako and Zero following.

The train ride it self was going longer than expected. Yamato wouldn't even look at Zero, but it was fine. It gave him a little more time to talk with Miyako.

"Hey, you know I meant every word I said right?"

"I know. And thanks, I really needed it"

"Anytime" He smiled.

The rest of the ride was spent gazing at the moving plains. After a while, the grasslands were exchanged for a ocean of rocks and dirt, and Zero found himself incredibly bored. He was happy when they finally reached their destination and met up with everyone.

He wasn't surprised to see Daisuke and everyone else there, he was however surprised to find a blue bipedal dragon, an Armadillo, a clone of Kai, and a Cat.

"Hey look its Miyako!"

"And Yamato, and .. is that Zero"

The train screeched to a stop.

"Hey guys we're here. I'm sorry I stayed behind, but I'm ready to help!"

"Its a good thing she stayed behind though. Without her, I would never have found you guys"

Daisuke ran up to me "Zero, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a Digidestined too. Now what happened here?"

Daisuke and the others filled us in on how they all came to make a final stand against the Kaiser and MetalGreymon. It didn't work though, Daisuke couldn't fight because he was too busy keeping Taichi from getting squished. The other digimon tried to fight, but they were defeated easily and they couldn't do anything about it.

"You guys have had one heck of a day huh"

"Yeah we did" Taichi whispered "Its all my fault, I should have been able to save him"

Yamato walked towards Taichi "Taichi" Taichi looked at him. Yamato pulled his fist back and punched Taichi on the cheek making him fall.

Daisuke freaked and went to grab for Yamato, but Takeru grabbed. "Daisuke, leave them be"

Zero watched as Yamato held his hand out "Taichi" Taichi grabbed it and was helped up.

"Thanks Yamato, I needed that"

Daisuke watched confused.

"Listen up" Taichi turned to the group "We can't hold back when fighting Agumon anymore. I don't want to hurt him, but I got feeling that that's the only way to save him."

"But Taichi" Daisuke stared at Taichi frowning.

"I know the risk, but the truth is Agumon would rather be dead then under the Kaisers control"

The color drained from Daisukes face a bit, but he nodded.

Miyako stepped forward and said "Last time I checked the map, there was a small blue dot about an area from here. I bet you anything that's where the Kaisers heading"

"Then lets go"

Everyone piled into the tight train. Yamato and Taichi decided that they needed a whole cable car to themselves, so Zero had to be squished between Miyako and Hikari while the rest of the boys huddled in the cable car in front of the.

Kai sat on Zeros lap. Every few seconds he would look at the cat before smiling and returning his stare to Zero.

"Anything wrong?" Zero asked Kai.

Kai smiled "She doesn't know me"

"The cat?" Zero asked.

This conversation wasn't very private, so it wasn't a surprise when the cat hopped over to him and said "My names Tailmon"

Kai turned to face her "Do you know me at all?"

"Why would I?"

"You just became a Digidestined today right Zero?" Zero looked at Hikari and shook his head.

"A day ago" He turned his attention to Kai "Is there something you want to share with the rest of us Kai?"

"Zero" Kai and glanced at him and said "She's a guardian"

"A what now?" Tailmon asked.

Hikari and now Miyako were getting more interested in the conversation.

"A guardian. C'mon Cleo you have to remember that"

"My names Tailmon" Tailmon frowned.

Zero mind continued to process the current conversation. When his mind caught up, he immediately reached for his crest and the one in his pocket.

"Who did this to you? Who stole your data?"

"I am in one piece thank you very much!"

"Zero what's he talking about?" Hikari looked at Zero worriedly.

Zero brought the crest out of his pocket and removed the one from his neck.

"These are crest"

"That's my crest!" Zero jumped at the sudden yell and all eyes turned to them.

"How did you have my crest?! I gave Genai it to strengthen the barrier around the digital world"

At the mention of Genai, Kai froze before yelling in anger

"Of course that idiot would do this!"

Before anyone could comment on this, the train lurched and stopped.

"End of the line!" Some one yelled.

"It looks like you've returned for round two"

* * *

 **AN: So from this point out, not everything is going to be cannon. And by the way, Your inner narrator is awesome.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zero stared at the huge metal dinosaur in front of him. Its foot held the train from moving. It was purple and wore a metal chest plate connected to its metal three clawed arm. Its metal head had two red sullen eyes and three horns. It had dark bluish stripes and its teeth were the sharpest thing that Zero ever saw before.

"I see you've met Zero. It surprises me to see the guardian of darkness along side the Digidestined, whatever you planned to do, I suggest you do it now"

The others turned to face Zero confused. Miyako and Yamato already knew of this fact and starred at the Kaiser head on.

"Give us MetalGreymon back!" Miyako screamed.

The Kaiser smirked and snapped his fingers. MetalGreymons foot started to crush the train. Everyone jumped out of the train and ran away from the monster. Its arm shot out and hit the land next to the group. It continued to do this until it succeeded in herding everyone towards the foot of the cliff. Daisuke tripped and landed next to a blue egg with a lightning bolt like spike coming out of it.

Zero helped Daisuke up.

"He cornered us" Miyako hissed.

"Digimental up" Cody yelled.

This was the first time Zero ever saw another digimon digivolve besides Kai. It was incredibly underwhelming. Kai had taken its time, and put on a show but with Codys Digimon, it was a simple flash of light and then done. The creature it turned into however looked really cool. It had yellow armor with purple markings on it. Its claws were drills and so was its nose. It resembled a big mole combined with some kind of insect, but it Zero liked it nevertheless.

"Digmon!" It yelled

Before anyone else could digivolve, the Kaiser snapped its fingers and buzzing exploded into the area. It was painful to the ears and everyone slowly fell to their knees in pain. Zero was happy it ended quickly but was shocked to see Patamon in this huge bee like creatures claws. It had red wings and a bee like face. It had six legs and a purple stinger weighed the body down a bit.

"Patamon!" Takeru yelled.

The Kaiser smirked.

"With MetalGreymon I'm unstoppable, I can only imagine what it will be like with MagnaAngemon. Now I could go on a big monologue and torture you, but I'm not stupid! I know reinforcements are coming and I'm not stupid enough to let them get here without all my belongings in their proper order."

He through the dark spiral onto Patamon and Zero watched as the innocent green eyes it had turned red.

"Now Patamon digivolve!"

"Gold Rush!"

Five drills shot from Digmons body aimed for Patamons Dark Spiral, but it was too late. The Drills bounced off harmlessly as Patamons glowing black form grew and grew. Its body took the shape of a giant man and wings sprouted out of its back. Armor formed around it and a helmet was placed over the mans face. When the transformation was done, a giant angel shadowed over the area. Purple ribbons crossed over its chest. Its arm glowed in a dirty white. Its skin looked cracked and beaten. Its chest was filled with black indents and the blade it had was black and long.

"Excalibur" It slashed its blade and a black diagonal line was shot out cutting the cliff behind them in half.

The Kaiser laughed "He's even more powerful than I thought!"

Zero felt Kai tug on him. "I can handle him, but first MetalGreymon needs to go"

Zero nodded "Ok but how?!"

"Howling blaster!"

The field was enveloped in a blue fire. Zero saw this as a distraction and yelled "Everyone digivolve!"

There was yelling and then lights flashed.

A black blade cut through the fire revealing a Wolf and two new armor Digimon.

The wolf was huge and had blue fur mixed into the white. The digimon standing next to him was a blue Lizard man. It had red flame patterned hands with blade like claws and a single blade coming through its head. The last Digimon was a white sphinx. It had a Cleopatra head and wings it to fly.

"Go!" Yamato yelled.

The wolf jumped and blue fire erupted from its mouth "Howling blaster!"

"Rosetta stone" The sphinx flew into the air and a black tablet formed above its head. The tablet was hurled at MetalGreymon.

"Gold Rush" Drills flew towards MetalGreymon aimed for the Dark Spiral.

"Flame-"

"Wait!?"

The Lizardman stopped confused. The other attacks hit their targets creating a wave of fatal energy.

"Ahh!" Zero fell clutching his stomach. His crest glowed dimly and his face was scrunched up in pain.

Kai checked Zero over. "Your fine"

Zero was not fine, He felt like his he was on fire and his head hurt a lot.

Miyako ran over to Zero "Is he Okay" she asked.

"He's fine" Kai said.

The ground shook as MetalGreymon stepped towards the group and shot its claw at the wolf who gracefully dogded the attack.

"Everyone attack together" Yamato yelled.

The wolf jumped in the air again and yelled "Howling blaster!"

The sphinx and mole and followed up perfectly with a "Rosetta stone" and a "Gold Rush!"

The Lizard tried to use his attack again, but was held back by Daisuke.

The attacks hit MetalGreymon and once again Zero yelled in pain "Stop It!"

Kai looked at MetalGreymon and then at Zero crest and made the connection.

"Your sensitive to darkness. Because Agumon was Dark digivolved, your able to feel his pain because of the link between dark digivolve digimon and your Crest"

"What are you saying?" Miyako asked.

"Everything MetalGreymon feels, Zero is feeling"

It took Miyako a few seconds to understand, but when she did she gasped in shock.

"Your in so much pain" Miyako said "And MetalGreymons feeling the same kind right now"

Zero nodded painfully.

She took a shaky breath before standing up. Her fist were clenched and her mouth was in a tight angry frown. Light glared off her glasses obscuring Zeros view of her eyes and she started walking towards MetalGreymon.

"Miyako what are you doing?" Hawkmon followed her worriedly.

She continued to march towards MetalGreymon and when she was right in front of it she stopped. Everyone yelled at her to get out of the way but she wouldn't budge.

"MetalGreymon!" She yelled. Everyone was silent as they watched. Zero was put in a sitting up position. He watched her nervously "I won't hurt you. Everyone's so sure that we have to fight you. That you would rather die than stay enslaved like this, but if we keep attacking you then dyeing isn't just a probability. If we go on like this we will kill you, and I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ok. And I promise, if its the last thing I do I will destroy that dark spiral. So don't give up fighting ok!" She smiled and gave MetalGreymon a thumbs up " I'm going to save you my way!"

At first there was silence, but then the Kaiser started laughing "Oh just kill her already"

MetalGreymon pointed its metal arm at Miyako and it shot forward.

She wouldn't move.

"Miyako I'll protect you" Hawkmon flew forward to take the claw head on.

"Hawkmon No!"

"Miyako! Hawkmon!" Zero yelled.

Time seemed to slow down as the claw zoomed towards Hawkmons flying figure and Miyakos frozen body. Miyako couldn't lose Hawkmon. She loved him, he was her friend.

"No not today" Those thoughts echoed fiercely in her mind. She wouldn't let anyone get hurt, and somehow those feelings of love and friendship reached Zero. His crest glowed and resonated his Miyakos heart. She herself started to glow and in an instant Hawkmon exploded in white energy.

Hawkmon grew six times its regular size. Ram horns grew out of his head and his face grew out with a sharper beak. Its glowing white form met MetalGreymons claws. It was a stalemate, MetalGreymon pushed harder and harder and so did Hawkmon, but Hawkmon wouldn't move and in a single movement managed to push MetalGreymon back and win the power struggle.

For the final time, Hawkmon exploded in energy and took its full form with two huge talons growing from its feet.

"Aquilamon!" It yelled. It had red feathers on its torso and brown neck feathers. Its head feathers were white and its piercing blue eyes held power In them. Its yellow feet were thick and strong. Zero could easily mistake it for a giant eagle.

"How!" The Kaiser screamed "How did you digivolve!?"

Miyako was just as surprised but smirked and said "Wouldn't you like to know"

Aquilamon flew down and picked up Miyako.

"I think you will be pleased to know that in this form, I have a sonic attack that can probably destroy the dark spiral without any harm done to MetalGreymon"

"Really?"

Aquilamon nodded.

"Lets do it!" She yelled.

Aquilamon circled around MetalGreymon. It flailed its arms to knock Aquilamon out of the air, but He dodged every attack. Taking aim he launched his attack "Blast Rings!"

Red circles of air slammed against the dark spiral. It vibrated rapidly, and tiny cracks started to form.

"Two more" Aquilamon said as it circled back.

Miyako grinned happily.

Aquilamon readied its attack once more and shouted "Blast Rings"

The attack hit once again almost shattering the spiral.

"One more!" Miyako yelled.

Aquilamon didn't waste time and back dived for the spiral "Blast-"

"Excalibur"

MagnaAngemon slashed Aquilamon across its chest. It spiraled to the ground and crash landed almost on top of Zero.

He stumbled to his feet and hurriedly helped Miyako up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine" Together, the two were able to help Aquilamon up.

"Hey" Kai started "You guys get the spiral, me and Zero will keep MagnaAngemon busy."

Miyako and Aquilamon nodded and got ready for flight.

"Its time for us to digivolve right?"

"Right" Kai said.

"Alright then." Zero held up his digivice and yelled "Digivolve!"

Kai was surrounded by shadows as he took his form of Devimon.

Zero ignored the shouts of surprise as he climbed onto Kais shoulders and followed Miyako into the air. Kai shot formed and slammed into MagnaAngemon

"Now Aquilamon!" He shouted.

Aquilamon took aim and fired "Blast Rings!"

It hit the dark spiral and it shattered. MetalGreymon reverted back to Agumon and Taichi ran towards him. Agumon was enveloped in a hug and carried over to the cliff safely away form MagnaAngemon.

"I'm going to finish this quick" Kai said.

"Like wise!" The Kaiser screamed. "MagnaAngemon use Gate of Destiny!"

MagnaAngemon shook Devimon and formed the outline of a gold ring.

Kai smirked as dark energy started to swarm around him.

"Gate of Destiny!" A golden gate was formed and opened sucking everything in it.

"Dark Twister!" Devimon spun creating a tornado of darkness around it. He shot towards the gate and went **in** it.

The gate shut behind them. It spun and turned, locking itself. It started to shrink and grow smaller.

Everyone was dead silent.

The portal disappeared.

The Kaiser laughed "How stupid was he? He went into the gate himself, what did he think was going to happen"

As he said the air cracked. The space in front of MagnaAngemon cracked like a mirror before breaking completely.

"This is my Destiny!" Kai yelled as he shot out of the Brocken space slamming into the dark spiral shattering it completely.

MagnaAngemon reverted back to Patamon and was caught by Zero.

The Kaiser was picked up by Flymon. "Curse you!" He yelled as he flew away.

Kai landed on the ground and devolved back to his normal form.

"We did it!" Miyako and Zero high fived and ran to the others.

"Here's Patamon Takeru" Zero said.

He wasn't surprised when T.K nervousely grabed Patamon from him.

"Thank you"

"I guess its time to head home now. I bet everyones tired" Zero suggested.

"Yes we are, but first we need to talk." Yamato said "I have some questions for you"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry I took so long for this chapter. I got really sick this couple of weeks. I also have a ton of homework now from being absent, so your gonna see less of me until my works done. I'm really sorry for the slow pace of updates, but life gets in my way sometimes.**


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Zero noticed was how pale Daisuke looked. He was just so sapped of energy, he wasn't even standing. Another thing he noticed about Daisuke was that he wouldn't look anyone in the eyes. It seemed that whatever personal turmoil Daisuke was in right now, freeing Agumon didn't help. Seeing Daisukes negativity made Zero nervouse for whatever interrogation Yamato was going to give him.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked.

"I'm Zero-

"No. I mean _who_ are you, how did you get those crest?"

"I had them when I got here. They just appeared with my digivice"

Zero looked at Hikari. She had her crest in her hands. She frowned at it, and Zero started to feel as if he shouldn't have shown her it.

"Don't lie to us" Yamato's threatening voice sent shivers through Zero.

"I'm not, I woke up here with the two crest. I was tol-"

Zero stopped. For some reason, he had a feeling that telling the others a ghost basically told him to protect the world along with giving the crest to their proper owner.

Yamato's eyes turned to slits "Who told you what?"

"Nothing"

Taichi stepped towards Zero. "You had Hikaris crest and another one. What's the other crest and who does it belong to"

There was no malice in this question, just curiosity.

"The other crest is mine" Zero said.

Kai cut in and said "Zero and Hikari are special. Their crest are linked together in an almost inseparable way. With Hikaris crest being that of light and Zeros being that of Darkness-"

"What?!"

Hikari took a warning step backwards. Taichi moved in closer to Zero.

"That's impossible, Genai didn't make a crest of Darkness" Yamato said.

"Why would he" Taichis voice was no longer warm, but icy and suspicious.

Kai frowned "Genai didn't make any crest. I don't know what he has told you, but whatever he said was a lie"

"That makes no sense" Zero turned to Cody.

Cody looked at Zero "If what your saying is the truth, then who created the crest? and why would they make a crest of Darkness? What proof do you have."

Before Zero could speak, Takeru spoke up "You made Kai digivolve into Devimon"

Takerus hands turned white as he clutched Patamon tightly. "You must have some kind of ties to him, and the crest proves it"

Takeru stared angrily at Zero "I don't know what your plan is, whether or not your working for the Kaiser, and your help was to get us to trust you, or you have your own personal gain, we can't trust you."

"I'm not gonna let people like you hurt Patamon again"

Zero stepped back. He didn't like where this was going.

"Takerus right!" Hikari said fiercely "He got my crest somehow, and he's obviously involved in something."

"But guys he helped us" Miyako stood up for him. " He had his chance to hurt us and he didn't. Zeros a good person"

"The fact is, we don't know if Zeros a friend or a foe." Cody glanced at Kai before saying "Zeros crest represents everything we've fought against. I personally believe we should give Zero the benefit of the doubt, but its not my decision to make"

Zero glanced back at Daisuke.

His eyes were tired and he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Takerus right." Yamato said "We've had bad experiences with digimon like Kai. I'm not even sure if we should let him come here anymore"

Zero started to sweat. What was Yamato going to do to him?

"You think I'm evil based on what I am" Kai said "Monsters aren't made by themselves, they're made by people like you who expect them to be that way"

"Come on Zero, lets leave"

Zero turned away from the group and started to walk away but second he took a step, he was caught by the wrist.

" **wait** "

Zero whirled around and was surprised to see both Miyako, and Daisuke who had spoke at the same time. Miyako smiled at Daisuke before saying "I think the others are wrong. Your a good person Zero, you helped us and I'm sure Daisuke feels the same way"

"Besides, you can't be by yourself. How about we go to the digital together from now on" Daisuke said.

"What are you saying Daisuke?" The question came from Taichi, surprised at what Daisuke implied.

"I'm saying" He turned to Taichi "I'm on the opposite team now. If that's what you want to call it"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons" he responded.

"I think that's a great idea, count me in" Miyako said.

"That's it then" Daisuke said " I'll see you guys later, come on Zero"

* * *

Zero led Daisuke and Miyako towards the door to his apartment. Miyako and Daisuke wanted to hang out for a bit and talk with Zero. Though Zero had no clue why they wanted to go to his place, it was the least he could to for them. After all, they did stick up for him.

The second Zero opened the apartment door, Daisuke dashed to the couch and grabbed the remote. Miyako started fighting with Daisuke for the remote, but Daisuke inevitably won and changed the TV to the soccer channel.

Zero smiled at the two and went to the kitchen to cook up his dinner. He was tired so he was just going to make a kids cuisine or something. Once Daisuke saw this, he jumped to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"oh sorry. I'm just a little hungry, this is usually the time I eat dinner"

"That's not dinner!" Daisuke yelled. "Get out of the kitchen, I'll make something"

"No that's-"

Daisuke pushed Zero out of the kitchen and towards the couch.

He sighed admitting defeat and sat next to Miyako on the couch.

He chatted with her for a little bit, but both stopped once they smelled the delicious food Daisuke was making. Daisuke soon came out with two steaming bowls of ramen for both Zero and Miyako and went back for his own. The three sat on the couch slurping there ramen comfortably.

"This is really good Daisuke!" Zero complimented.

"Thanks"

"Who knew you could cook?!" Miyako exclaimed.

"I do it a lot. My mom makes me help her in the kitchen. She taught me everything I know"

"That's really cool" Zero said.

"My mom orders take out every evening. She's never touched a cook book in her life, and my dads lucky if he doesn't light the house on fire"

"That's unhealthy" Zero commented.

"Hey!"

Zero and Daisuke laughed at Miyako. "What about your parents Zero?"

"My dad always goes out to dinner with his co-workers"

"Oh. Well what about your mom? Does she cook?"

"I don't have a mom"

"Oh" Miyako became quiet "I'm sorry Zero"

"Sorry Zero" Daisuke said.

He laughed "Don't worry about it. I do however have a friend in New York who makes _awful_ food. One time she made green cupcakes for the entire class. It tasted like raw eggs and yogurt, it was disgusting. The people who ate it, including me, were rushed to the hospital for food poisoning."

"Wow" Daisuke and Miyako laughed.

"Yeah, it was hilarious" Zero looked at Miyako and Daisuke. They were both happy for now, but it still bugged him how they choose him over there other friends.

"Can I ask you two something?" Zero asked.

"Sure" Miyako answered.

"Why did you stick up for me? You basically separated yourselves from your friends. Why would you do that?"

Miyako smiled." I'm not really one for thinking. No scratch that, I always think into things a lot, but at the same time, I just do what feels right. You helped us save Agumon and you helped protect all of us and the digital world. If that doesn't make you worthy to be a Digidestined in their eyes, then I think they need to rethink things."

"Thanks Miyako" Zero said. "What about you Daisuke?"

"I thought it was stupid" He said. "You just moved here. Your probably just as confused as us when we first came to the digital world. Besides, I don't like leaving my friends by themselves"

Daisuke looked like he wanted to say something else, but he kept it to himself.

"Thanks"

"Since you asked us something, you mind if I do the same for you?" Miyako asked.

"Sure shoot"

"How were your friends like in New York?"

"They're all different" He said "My friend Candy is really cool. She likes to do plays and sing. She's the smartest out of the group and the most fashionable according to my friend Miims. My other friend Kate is a lot like me but girly and more out there. We like most of the same things and we get along like siblings. Michaels a fun. He's really goofy but he's also really smart and kind. Lastly, my friend Miims is like my cool big sister. She's about Yamatos age actually. We met through Kate. Kate and Miims are cousins and when she moved to America, we became fast friends. She's super girly but really fun to be around."

"That sounds nice" Daisuke said smiling.

"Yeah." Zero said "I wonder what they're doing now?"

* * *

 **AN: Hey I'm not dead. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Its certainly not one of my best, but guess what? I'm on break! Though the next few chapters may not be my best, I will hopefully get in the swing of things again. I'm a little rusty and embarrassingly enough I had to go and 'reread' my older chapters to get where I was at, but I'll get better... I didn't expect myself to take this long, homework was more than I expected and it took a while for my lungs to recover, but I'm all caught up and in healthy shape. I'm excited to say that starting tomorrow I will update at least once a day, but I'm trying to put two in. This will only last until school starts again. When that happens I might have to reduce to once or twice a week depending on Homework and stuff. Thank you for putting up with my absence and again I'm very sorry for the long wait.**


	14. Chapter 14

**New York, 7pm**

A average height teenage girl sat on the stage of her school auditorium. She wore a blue jean like vest with a black shirt underneath. Her dark blue skirt ended at her shins and her long black hair ended at her lower back. She was currently playing the piano, no words escaped her mouth but the melody revealed her mood. The tune was light, but sad. This did not go unnoticed by the young boy watching her.

"It sounds good, but what's wrong?"

The girl stopped. She didn't turn to answer him.

"Is it Kate?" The boy asked.

"No" She said "I know she'll be fine. I'm just worried about Zero, I've been getting a bad vibe lately. Somethings wrong"

"Don't worry about him Candy"

She turned around and smiled. "I guess your right Michael"

He wore a red shirt with brown shorts. His spiky hair poked up in all directions showing that he decided not to comb it that day.

"God what happened to your hair?"

He shrugged. "Hey, its getting late. I'll walk you home"

"I don't want to leave" She said.

"We have to. Kates coming home today. Don't you wanna see her?"

She frowned before walking over to him.

"Of course I want to see her"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the exit "I just wish I had more time"

"To what?" He asked as they left the building.

"To prepare myself. Kate will never be the same again. I wanna make sure I'm there for her. The new her"

"You will be" He squeezed her hand "We're all there for each other, and I know you'll be there for her"

"I'll try"

"And you'll succeed"

The two made there way home in silence. When they got to Candys house, the door was already open meaning Kate hadn't came yet. Candy walked in and sat on the couch. A girl was there already. She had pink hair with red highlights and wore a pink shirt and pajamas.

"Hi Miims" Michael said

"Hey guys. Kates gonna be here in a minute"

"Great. Is everything ready?"

"Yep. Go and get the food in the kitchen for me"

Michael left the room leaving Candy and Miims to themselves.

"Katies gonna love this"

"Yeah"

"Do you think Katies gonna be ok coming here?"

"Yeah she will." Candy responded. "I hope"

* * *

Katie wheeled up to the open door leading to Candys house. Her parents had drove her here, and were planning to leave her here so they could sleep. They had stayed by her side since she was admitted into the hospital and she was glad they were finally getting some sleep.

The lights were out in the house, put the smell of food wafted through the rooms. She moved towards the light switch and flipped it.

 **"Surprise!"**

Michael, Miims, and Candy popped out from behind the couch making Kate jump. Kinda.

"Guys! What's this"

"A party! c'mon lets eat" Michael said.

Miims grabbed the handles of her cousins wheelchair and brought her over to the coffee table filled with trays of food.

The group of friends chatted and ate for a bit before deciding to watch a movie.

"Nemo or Pulp Fiction?"

"Nemo!" Kate yelled.

"Nemo it is" Michael put the Dvd in the player and together, the group of friends spent the night watching Nemo.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Its kind of a filler but next chapter is when the nice things happen.**


	15. Chapter 15

Zero rolled out of bed and left to take a shower. Daisuke and Miyako kept him company last night until they had to leave. The trio had made plans to go to the digital world together, and Zero was looking forward to it. Because of there recent events, they were going to the digital world just to relax. Something they all needed to do.

After Zero got everything ready for school, he grabbed Kai and met Daisuke in the elevator.

"Morning" He said.

"Hey Zero."

" So I was thinking, Kai knows his way around the digital world pretty well right. Maybe he can show us a nice place to take it easy"

"Have you asked him?"

"No. He's been kind of sleepy. He told me not to bother him until later"

"Oh ok"

The two boys continued there conversation as they walked to school.

"You know what I forgot to do"

"What?" Zero asked.

"My homework. I'm gonna have to skip playing soccer this morning"

"You can do that?"

"Yep. I have a problem with doing homework. I always forget so the coach said to skip practice every time I do. He said he'd rather have me miss a practice than kicked off the team for a c or something"

"Wow. You must be pretty good at soccer than."

"Yep. Why do you think I creamed you last time" Daisuke laughed.

Zero blushed in embarrassment "Well, you obviously have more practice than me" he muttered.

"I do" Daisuke said "Which reminds me, you scored 3 goals on me last time. Half the kids on my team can't even do that. If you want, I can teach you how to play and maybe I can convince the coach to let you try out for the team"

"I'm flattered" Zero said "But I'm not really into sports."

"That's fine" Daisuke said "But the offer still stands if you change your mind"

"Thanks"

The boys rounded the street corner and entered the schoolyard. They both made there way to the bleachers, Daisuke to start homework, and Zero to play the guitar.

"Any request" Zero asked.

"No"

"k"

Zero decided that he would just play whatever comes to him. His fingers moved unguided by his head. It started off soft before getting louder and he sang as the words came to him.

 **Sweater Weather- The Neighborhood**

 **"And all I am is a man,I want the world in my hands.I hate the beach, But I stand in California with my toes in the sand"**

A new voice joined him.

 **"Use the sleeves on my sweater,Lets have an adventure. Head in the clouds but my gravity centered"** Zero was surprised, but he sang on unhindered by the surprise. It actually felt right to him.

 **"Touch my neck and I'll touch yours, You in those little high waisted shorts Oh"**

The voice stopped and Zero started to sing faster, following the tempo.

 **"she knows what I think about,And what I think about,One love, two mouths, One love, one house"**

 **"No shirts, no blouse. Just us, you find out, Nothing I really wanna tell you about no"**

 **The voice joined in again stronger than before.**

 **"'Cause it's too cold whoa, For you here, And now, so let me hold whoa, Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"**

This time Zero stopped, and the voice he now recognized as female sang

 **"And if I may just take your breath away, I don't mind if there's not much to say"**

 **"Sometimes the silence guides your mind, So move to a place so far away and"**

 **"The goosebumps start to race, The minute that my left hand meets your waist. And then I watch your face, Put my finger on your tongue 'cause you love to taste yeah"**

Zero jumped in again

 **"These hearts adore, everyone the other beat heart is for. Inside this place is warm, Outside it starts to pour"**

 **"Coming down, One love, two mouths, One love, one house"**

 **"No shirts, no blouse, Just us, you find out. Nothing I really wanna tell you about, no no no"**

 **"'Cause it's too cold whoa, For you here. And now, so let me hold whoa, Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"**

 **"'Cause it's too cold whoa, For you here, And now, so let me hold whoa, Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa"**

 **"Whoa, whoa whoa"**

 **"Whoa, whoa"**

 **"Whoa, whoa whoa**

 **"Whoa, whoa"**

 **"'Cause it's too cold whoa, For you here. And now, so let me hold whoa, Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"**

 **"It's too cold whoa, For you here. And now, so let me hold whoa, Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"**

 **"It's too cold, it's too cold, The hands of my sweater"**

The melody faded out and Zero turned to see just who he dueted with.

She had startling caramel gold eyes and long dark blue hair. She wore all white jeans and a silk long sleeved shirt.

"Sorry for jumping in like that" She said.

"No, it sounded good"

"Thanks"

Zero blushed and looked away.

"My names Mika, what's your name?"

"Zero" He said.

"That's a cool name. Y'know, zeros my favorite number"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always thought it was cool number" She didn't elaborate why.

Zero smiled and was about to say something, but was interrupted by the school bell ringing.

"Looks like you have to go" She said "She ya later Zero"

She walked away from him towards the exit of the campace.

"Later" He mumbled.

With Daisuke, he made his way towards class. The school day was uneventful. A few quizzes here, a gym period there, and the day was done.

Daisuke, Miyako, and Zero met in the empty hallway after school and made there way to the computer lab. They were surprised to see T.K. Hikari and Cody weren't there, but Zero thought it was probably for the best.

Kai popped out of Zeros backpack and yawned. "Are we leaving or not?" He asked.

"Well we wanted to ask you if there was a place we could go to relax"

Kai blinked before flying over to the compute.

"The digital world is just recycled data" He said. "The data gets reconfigured and changed, but its always drawn to the same place it was before"

The trio walked over to the computer and looked at the area picture Kai choose.

"There should be a diner around here. There's a lake for swimming and flat grassy land for playing games on. It should be perfect"

"The one day I don't bring my swim clothes" Miyako sighed.

"This is a great place Kai. Everyone ready?"

"Ready" Daisuke confirmed.

"Lets go!" Miyako yelled. "Digiport open!"

* * *

The three walked through the heavy foliage into a wide flat area.

"How much longer?" Miyako whined.

"Its right there." Kai pointed with his tiny paw.

The four had been walking for half an hour in a forest. The TV was farther away from the diner then Kai thought, but all four of them were glad they finally made it.

Daisuke ran around the small lake towards the diner.

"Hey wait for us!" Miyako yelled as she and Zero followed him.

The diner was small and rectangular. It was painted white and had large windows at the side of it facing the lake. As they entered the diner, Zero took notice to white egg-like digimon at the counter. He also noticed the three humans sitting at the table eating dinner.

T.K. was the first to notice Zero and the others. Surprised, he stood up and yelled "What are you doing here?!"

"Well right now, if you couldn't tell I'm standing in a nice restaurant"

Kai snorted at Zeros reply and flew over to the egg like digimon.

"We'll take a table and the best food you have"

"Coming right up" The egg digimon said.

Kai pulled Zero over to a boothe and the four sat down and started to talk, trying there best to ignore the other Digidestined.

"Hey guys" Kai said.

"What is it?"

"Let me tell you a secret." Daisuke, Miyako, and Zero gave Kai their full attention.

"I have the ability to see this world differently than others. I can tell who a digimon was in their previous life just by looking at them"

"Really?" Miyako asked.

"Yep. Now that egg digimons name is Digitamamon. I actually knew him in a past life. He was one of the strongest digimon in the digital world, so powerful he became one of the royal knights"

"Royal knights?" Zero asked.

"The Royal Knights are the most elite digimon in the digital world. Though there long dead, and the digimon with there data are scattered, you can still find one around here. Now Digitamamon was a very strong Royal knight back in the day. He was known as the ice cold shield, Kentarusmon. He was also the best cook in the digital world and had a restaurant in this exact place"

"That's amazing" Daisuke said "But how do you know this stuff?"

Kai realized that he never told Miyako and Daisuke about the situation and explained it to them.

"Wow, so your like super old and powerful" Miyako said.

"And Zero can basically become a superhero with his crest"

"That's one both insulting and flattering way to put it, but yes that right"

"That's really cool" Daisuke said "And is that thing about the crest and the guardian thing true?"

"One hundred percent true" Kai said

The food arrived and they started to chow down.

"Why do I have the feeling we're in way over our heads" Miyako said.

"I feel it too" Zero said "But we'll figure it out. We have to"

"Especially for Ka-" Zero wacked Kai.

"OW!"

Zero 'signaled' Kai to shut up and ignored the confused stairs Miyako and Daisuke gave him.

The Four of them, despite showing up later then the other Digidestined, finished their meals first and got up to pay.

"That would be eighteen thousand, two hundred and twenty yen plus tax"

"What?!" Zero screamed.

"Relax Zero, that's only one hundred and sixty US dollars... Wait What!?" Miyako screamed.

"That's the Bill! Now pay up!"

Zero, Daisuke, and Miyako rummaged through their wallets and barely managed to have enough to pay the bill.

"Here, take it all" Zero said defeated.

"Thank yo- Wait a minute! These aren't digidollars!"

"Digidollars?"

"I won't except this! Give me real money or else!"

"Wait a minute, relax okay. We'll pay you... somehow." Miyako said.

"Pay me now!"

"We can't we don't have any Digidollars"

"What!?"

Miyako tried to explain what happened "We didn't know we had to pay in Digidollars, but look. Regular Human dolla- I mean yen is just as good."

"Besides just go exchange it for regular Digidollars then."

"I can't exchange regular yen for Digidollars! Pay up or else"

The Digitamamon jumped on the counter.

Miyako did not like being threatened and yelled "Or else what you egg head! I'm the customer and if I say i'll pay you I will, just give me some time ok!"

"No time. Pay now!"

Anew voice entered the conversation "I can pay"

Zero froze. He know that voice all to well. In fact, he spoke to it a couple nights ago. It was her.

He turned around and stared at the new comer. She had the same pink hair, the same red highlights, the same star shirt.

"Miims!?"

"Zero!"


	16. Chapter 16

Zeros face exploded in a smile. He darted towards Miims and the two met half way into a hug. Zero held her close and in took in a deep breathe.

"Its really you" He said.

"And its really you!" She screamed. She moved him off of her to get a look at his face. Same hair, same eyes, same smile. She pinched his cheeks just to make sure this wasn't some kind of trick. Then, seeing it wasn't, she squeezed him in a even tighter hug then before.

"Mimi!?" Hikari and Takeru looked shocked.

A blond boy smiled at the two. He had a small fish like digimon next to him on the ground. He motioned for them to be quiet.

"Let them have a moment" He whispered.

Miims and Zero came apart. Zero held her hand tight as she smiled at him.

"How'd you get here?"

"I became a Digidestined a few days ago" He said "How'd you get here?!"

"I became a Digidestined four years ago. Me and Michael were on my PC when the gate opened. We got sucked in and decided to explore. It became a thing and now we come here every so often to hang out"

"Michael!?" He looked past her and was disappointed to she somebody else.

"Not your Michael, My Michael. You met him before at my Birthday party"

Zero gave Miims a blank expression.

"He slept over once. He ate porridge at my house and you stated calling him goldilocks with Kate"

Recognition washed over Zero "Oh! Goldilocks"

The blond shook his head and sighed. "You had to remind him"

Zero smiled. "This is awesome Miims"

"er-Hum"

Miims and Zero brought there attention to a surprised TK and Hikari.

"TK! Hikari! Your here too"

"Yeah uh... Mimi, do you know him?" Hikari pointed to Zero.

"Of course she does" Zero answered excitedly for her "She's like my big sister. We've been friends for years!" He exclaimed.

"That's right" She smiled at him.

"Hate to interrupt this but" Zero and Miims turned towards Digitamamon. "I still haven't been payed!"

Miims or as the other Digidestined know her, Mimi went over to the counter and opened her wallet.

"What's the bill?"

"Eighteen thousand, two hundred and twenty yen"

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked.

"Its one hundred and sixty dollars Miims" Zero said.

...

"Zero!"

* * *

Zero nursed the large bump on his head. Mimi was not happy about the bill and she was even less happy about not getting lunch, which is why Zero, Daisuke, and Miyako had to fork over there leftovers to her.

Zero sat next to her happily. Veemon, and Hawkmon (Daisuke and Miyakos partners) Were playing by the lake side with Kai and the other Digidestined, TK, Hikari, and Cody sat patiently waiting for Mimi to finish.

Mimis partner, a reptile like plant with a flower as hair, sat away from Mimi and talked to the other digimon such as Patamon, Armadillomon, and Tailmon.

When Mimi finished, looked around at the other Digidestined. Seeing some of their untrustful glances at Zero rose a red flag In her head and she had to ask:

"What's wrong?"

"They don't like me because of my crest" Zero answered.

"What?"

"Mimi, you can't trust him" TK said "He's bad news. He dark digivolved his partner Kai on purpose and his crest's evil"

"That's not true!" Miyako screamed " His crest may be uh"

"Negative" Daisuke offered.

"Yeah, His crest may be negative, but he has no control of it."

"Besides" Daisuke said "From what he's told us, It can be used for good if he wants it to be"

Mimi looked quizzically at Zero. "I- uh, Kai's better at explaining this than me." He said.

"Hey Kai! Come over here for a minute!" Zero yelled out.

Kai flew over to the group and sat on Zeros lap.

"What's up?"

"Can you explain the whole situation to Miims for me?"

"Sure"

Kai went on to explain everything about himself and the crest to Miims as well as everyone else in the group.

"That's a lie!" Takeru exclaimed "We know Genai made the crest. We saw it, and how could anyone of our crest come from the crest of Darkness!?"

"They came from both the crest of light and darkness" Kai argued "Genai's a smart fool. He could of easily tricked a bunch of kids into believing he made the crest."

"Prove it" Hikari said.

Kai smirked. "I know Genai and I know exactly how he did it. He used Hikari and her crest."

"What?"

"I bet he had a ray of light go into Hikari. It took control right? Brought you on a magical journey to a lab right? And there were digieggs there. Your partners Digieggs"

Hikari and TK went silent.

"The light in Hikari explained how Genai 'made' the crest and Digieggs. How some big evil digimon attacked the lab and Genai dropped a digieggs by mistake separating it from the others"

"How do you know that?" TK asked.

"Its the same old trick he pulls. He always tries to manipulate people into doing his bidding while, at the same time he convinces everyone that I'm evil. That Darkness is evil" Kai began to get worked up.

"Well I've had enough! What he did to Cleo, He went too far this time!" He yelled.

"Relax Kai" Zero tried to pick Kai up but was shaken off.

"No! I want my friend back! Besides, the faster I restore Cleos memory, the faster we can help your friend Kate!"

"What!?" Mimi yelled shocked.

Zero winced. Taking Mimis hand, he stood up and brung her to the side to talk.

"Listen Miims" He said. "Me and Hikaris crest are special, we can do amazing things with them."

Zero remembered how he made the obelisk and closed his eyes. Instead of making another one, he wanted to make something else. Though this was his first time trying without Kais guidance, he had a feeling it would work. He cupped his hands together and imagined a black rose forming in his hands. Slowly, he moved his hands vertically away from each other and felt the rose start to grow. When he was finished, he was happy, and a little shocked to find the black rose floating between his hands.

"Woah" Mimi whispered.

He gave Mimi the black rose and continued to explain about his crest.

"That's not the only thing I can do. Kai told me that my crest could heal injuries fully. It doesn't matter how bad they are, or how permanent."

Mimis eyes grew wide "You don't mean.."

"I can heal Kate" He said. "But not alone. I need Hikari to help me with it, but she doesn't trust me. When we were fighting the Kaiser, Kai digivolved into Devimon and ever since, TK and Hikari hate me"

"Oh"

"What?" He asked.

Mimi sighed "Does Kai really digivolve into Devimon?"

"Yeah why?"

She sighed "Back when we first came to the digital world, about four years ago, the first real enemy we faced was a Devimon. He was super powerful and tried to kill us a lot" She said. "In the end, Patamon digivolved into Angemon and died defeating Devimon"

"Oh, I didn't know" Zero said.

"Its not your fault. But, how much do you know about Kai?"

This time it was Zero's turn to sigh. "Listen, do you believe in ghost?"

"We're in the digital world. I believe in everything"

Zero smiled before saying "The day I became a Digidestined, I was visited by a ghost. He was Kais last partner. He told me that I needed to find Kai and help him protect the digital world. He said despite what anyone said, Kai wasn't evil and that he would help me in this world"

"And you trusted it?"

"I had to" He said "He reminded me a lot of myself, and he sounded like he really needed my help"

Mimi smiled "That's just like you" She said. "Now about Kate"

"I promise you" Zero looked her in the eyes "I can fix her. I just need time. Please Mimi, you cant tell me you don't want this"

She sighed. "I want to help her more than anyone Zero"

"Then trust me. I wont let you down"

The two walked back to the group.

"Mimi..." Hikari said.

Mimi smiled and said "Hikari, TK, I know its hard to trust him, but please. He would never hurt anyone, and we really need your help. Can you trust him? For me?"

TK and Hikari glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry Mimi" TK sighed "I can't

Hikari was about to say something but was interrupted by an anguished shout.

"Rrawrrr!"

"What's that!" Mimi yelled.

"Guerilla Blater!"

"Mimi look out!"

* * *

 **AN: So in case your confused, Miims is the nickname Zero gave Mimi. I'm actually really happy to be updating again. Good night everyone.**


	17. Chapter 17

The plant digimon acted fast. Vines extended from its hands and wrapped around Mimis waist. The digimon pulled Mimi out of harms way just as the energy shot hit.

Everyone rose to their feet and faced there assailant. It was a grey haired, bipedal gorilla with a canon for its right hand. The digimon roared and started to charge up its canon.

"What's with the racket out here?!" Digitamamon stood at the opening of the dinner. Digitamamon saw the gorilla before it saw him, and charged angrily at him.

The gorilla didn't even flinch when Digitamamon made contact with him. Zero however felt a slight ping of pain in his chest.

The gorilla grabbed onto Digitamamon and dangled him in the air. It positioned its blaster right into Digitamamon face and let loose the stored power, hurling Digitamamon a large distance away.

"Digitamamon!" Miyako screamed. She pulled out her digivice and yelled "Hawkmon! Digivolve!"

The digivolution was instant this time. Hawkmons glowing body grew into that of Aquilamons and gracefully picked Miyako up.

"Us to!" Michael said "Betamon digivolve!"

The fish jumped into the lake as its body started to glow white. Bubbles rose up to the surface of the water. Then, all of a sudden, a giant blue sea dragon with red strips and a white under belly rose out of the water. Its gold plated head turned towards the gorilla and shot a beam of ice freezing the gorillas feet in place.

Mimi stood next to her partner and pulled her digivice out. "Palmon Digivolve!"

The green reptile-plant digimon glowed white and grew at least ten feet. When the light died down, Palmon had turned into a giant cactus with three holes for a face and two round feet to stand on. It had long arms with boxing gloves at the end and its body was littered with needles.

"Go Seadramon!" Michael yelled.

"You too Togemon!" Mimi yelled.

Zero looked in awe at the monsters in front of him. He was still new at being a Digidestined, and a little lost, but he still had to admire the forms these creatures take. They were amazing.

Togemon charged at the gorilla.

 **"Needle Spray!"**

Halfway between Togemons charge, it started to spin uncontrollably straight towards the gorilla. Needles flew off of it hitting the gorilla all over its body.

"Aim for the Dark ring" Mimi yelled.

Once Togemon was close enough, it jumped into the air and slam punched the gorilla right on its blaster where the dark ring laid. The dark ring took some damage, but at the price of freeing the gorilla, which enabled the gorilla kick Togemon away and blast it with its canon.

"Togemon!" Mimi Yelled worriedly.

Togemon was blown back a bit, but recovered quickly.

"Get it into the water" Michael yelled.

"I got it" Aquilamon responded. It swooped down and grabbed the gorilla by the shoulders. The gorilla fought against Aquilamon as it was lifted into the air. The gorilla was too heavy for Aquilamon to completely lift up, so instead Aquilamon flew towards the lake as fast as it could and threw the gorilla into the lake. Being so close to the ground meant that it wasn't a perfect shot and the gorilla skidded against the ground hard enough to narrowly stop at the beginning of the lake.

Seadramon was still able to pull the gorilla into the lake though. It slammed its tail into the ground next to the gorilla and coiled it around it. Seadramon dove into the water, bringing the gorilla with him.

Zero and the rest of the group ran to the edge of the lake. Zero could faintly make out Seadramon coiling its body around the gorilla and biting it in its shoulder.

Zero twitched as he felt the same motions happening to his body but to a less degree.

"Kai" Zero winced out.

"What is it?"

"The same thing that happened when everyone fought MetalGreymon is happening again"

Kai looked Zero over.

"What's happening again?" Mimi asked.

Everyone turned towards Zero and Kai for an explanation.

"Zeros crest is the crest of Darkness. Its because of this that he's sensitive to it. Since the gorilla digimon has a dark ring, Zero and the gorilla are connected through his crest allowing Zero to feel everything the gorilla feels"

Zero started to cough lightly.

"That's crazy" Michael said.

"Well the same principles hang true to Hikari. Her body is very sensitive to light and even more so to darkness. Its to be expected"

Zeros coughs became more erratic.

"Uh I have a question" Zero coughed out.

"What is it?"

"Why is our solution to this drowning the poor thing?"

Mimis eyes widened and she grabbed Michaels arm "Tell him to come up. He's gonna drown Zero!"

"I can't, he wont here me from here" Michael said.

Kai sighed before saying "I'll get him."

Zero smiled and brought out his digivice

"That wont be necessary"

Surprised, Zero lowered his digivice and watched as Kai flew to the center of the lake.

Dark energy started to envelop him as he spun slowly. The energy concentrated into his wings and a dark tornado formed around his body.

" **Dark Twister"**

Kai shot straight through the water towards the gorilla. Seadramon released the gorilla allowing Kai to aim for the dark ring. Under the water pressure, and the power between Kais attack, the dark ring broke.

Kai swam to the gorillas back and hung on to it. With a flap of Kais wings, Kai was able to bring the gorilla to the surface and drop him off on the ground. The gorilla hit the ground running, not even stopping to thank the kids who saved him.

"Well that was rude" Miyako commented watching the gorilla leave.

"Well we did almost drown him" Daisuke pointed out.

Zero smiled as the pressure in his lungs disappeared and the coughing subsided.

"Thanks Kai"

"No problem" Kai landed on Zeros hat and went under it to rest.

"That's one problem solved" Cody moved away from the water " But What about Digitamamon?"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was hanging out in my sisters room and relaxing for a little while. I know this chapter wasn't my best and chances are tomorrows wont be the best either, but pretty soon Hikari and Zero will be forced to take a little trip somewhere. I also want to try incorporating the digimon a little more.**

 **Edit: I posted the wrong chapter yesterday! Sorry everyone.**


	18. Authors Note Sorry

**AN: So I messed up with yesterdays update but the proper chapter has been uploaded. I wont be uploading today, but I have already started the new chapter and it will be up by tomorrow. I really don't have a good excuse for the late updates, I guess I'm just really having trouble with getting to the next arc. I'm sorry for messing up the update yesterday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I uploaded the wrong document for chapter 17, it should be fixed now so go read that if you haven't or if your confused.**

* * *

It didn't take long for Digitamamon to be found. Aquilamon was sent to find him and returned shortly with him struggling in Aquilamons claws.

Aquilamon placed Digitamamon down a safe distance away from the kids before flying over to Miyako and shielding him from her.

"Somethings wrong with him, he tried to attack me when I picked him up"

Miyako peeked at Digitamamon behind Aquilamons body. The egg digimon walked towards the group without saying a word.

"Are you sure there's something wrong with him? Maybe he thought you were a enemy digimon" Mimi said.

"I called out to him. He knew I was there and he attacked me. There's definitely something wrong with him"

"Let me try to talk to him" Zero walked towards the egg slowly.

"Hey Digitamamon. You alright buddy?" Digitamamon walked slowly towards Zero "Its me Zero. I promise i'll bring actual digidollars next time I eat at your diner." he laughed.

Digitamamon faced Zero for a few seconds. The crack in his shell that was his face extended up and purple mist exploded out of Digitamamons mouth " **Nightmare Syndrome** " It yelled.

"Zero!" Mimi screamed.

The mist consumed Zeros body. He breathed it in and the mist threatened to pull Zero into a deep sleep, one he would never wake up from and be forced to live in a constant nightmare.

The only thing stopping it was the faint glow of a crest.

Zero pulled out his crest surprised. It started to pulsate before sucking in the mist saving Zero from its harmful effects.

Digitamamons red eyes glared at Zero. "Why aren't you dead yet!" He charged at Zero and tackled him to the ground.

" **Grand Horn!"**

Digitamamon was knocked back by Aquilamons horns.

"Are you ok?" Mimi and Daisuke helped Zero up.

"I'm fine" He tried to stand up on his own, but his left ankle buckled under him.

"You don't look fine" Daisuke remarked.

Mimi pushed Zero onto Daisuke and walked up to Digitamamon.

"Miims what are you doing?!" Zero yelled.

"I just wanna talk to him." She said.

When she was close enough to Digitamamon, she kneeled down and started to talk to him.

"Digitamamon can you hear me?"

He growled in response.

"Its me, Mimi. Y'know I think I remember something about you"

The egg digimon didn't move and she continued,

"A good friend of mine, a boy named Yamato told me about you. You worked for the dark masters back then. You tried to keep him their and made him work off his dept to you"

"I remember that kid" Digitamamon snarled "Your his friend!? No wonder you kids are so bad. You all eat and compliment me, but when its time to pay its all 'Oh no I don't have money' Somebody should teach you kids a lesson!"

For a brief second, Digitamamons red glowing eyes faded.

"Digitamamon?" Mimi called.

"It hurts" He whispered.

Mimi reached out towards Digitamamon "your not a bad digimon anymore. You saved me Digitamamon. Tell me what I can do to help, and I'll try my best"

Her hand touched Digitamamons upper shell and for a second, Digitamamons regular yellow eyes came back.

"Its in-" The shell closed up and Digitamamon pulled backwards in pain.

"Digitamamon!" Mimi yelled worriedly.

The shell opened up and deep red eyes glared at her "You want to help me! Then Die!"

Digitamamon head butted Mimi sending her a few feet back.

"Mimi!" Zero pulled away from Daisuke and took two steps before falling helplessly onto the ground.

Digitamamon stepped towards Mimi and prepared his final attack.

"Nightmare!-"

"Vee-Headbutt!"

"Grand Horn!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Equius Beam!"

"Drill Rush!"

The combined attacks bounced Digitamamon several feet away from Mimi.

Veemon, Aquilamon, and Digmon shielded Mimis prone form Digitamamon while Nefertimon and a Pegasus like digimon circled around Digitamamon in the air.

Miyako ran over to Mimi and held her in her arms.

"Mimi! Are you ok?"

"Miyako" Mimi said "There's something wrong with Digitamamon. Please help him"

"But Mimi" Miyako tried to refuse.

"I'm a great judge of character" She weakly laughed "I know you can do it. I trust you"

Mimi closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. She was unconscious.

Miyako had never seen such pure faith and sincerity in someone before she met Mimi.

She gently put Mimi down and stood up.

"Miyako?" Aquilamon called out.

Miyako started walking towards Digitamamon. "I going to talk to Digitamamon."

"And that worked out perfectly last time!" Daisuke yelled "Stay away from him, your just gonna get hurt"

She ignored him and passed Aquilamon.

Hard footsteps were muffled by the grass and before Mimi could take another step, Her wrist was caught in a tight grip.

She turned around and starred Daisuke in the eyes.

Daisukes mouth hung open. He was gonna tell her off, say she would be stupid if she thought talking would help, but all it took was one look to convince him.

"I can't stop you can I?" His grip loosened.

Miyako looked at Daisukes pale face. This was the first time she had actually really looked at him and she was surprised to see his worry. Or maybe it was fear.

"I'm going."

"Then the least I can do" He let go of her and started walking towards Digitamamon "is come with you"

She smiled at him and continued walking towards Digitamamon.

When they were a yard away she stopped.

"Digitamamon!" She yelled at him. The egg faced her and glared.

"Mimi tried to help you. She believed that you are a good digimon, that there was something wrong"

She stepped closer "I think your a jerk! Like, as big a Jerk as Daisuke!"

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled.

"Mimi showed you sincerity, and you hurt her!" She moved her glasses up and wiped her eyes "and she put her faith in me to help you"

"Whether you were a person or a Digimon, I don't think she would care. She tried to help you regardless."

"But me" She fixed her glasses and starred fiercely at Digitamamon. "I'm not like that!"

"I'm not like that! You hurt my friends over and over again and I can't over look that!"

"But I cant hurt you either." She moved towards him "So Instead..."

"I'm gonna change you!" She yelled "I'm going to show you what a real friend is like, and how kind people can be"

"I'm not gonna give up on you, I believe any digimon can change!"

"And I'm going to be the one to change you!"

The ground beneath glowed green and a white light shot out of the ground.

The light faded and revealed- "A digiegg!" Daisuke exclaimed.

The digiegg hovered over the ground. Slowly, it moved over to Miyako and rested on her hands.

"Its mine?" Aquilamon flew over to Miyako.

"Your words must have brought it to you" He said. "Maybe it can help us" He dedigivolved and waited for Miyako to take action.

"You might be right" She held the digiegg in the air and yelled "Digimental Up!"

Hawkmon exploded in light and morphed.

When the light faded, a white Ninja with a giant shurican on his back and green spring like arms and legs with smaller shuricans attached.

"I am Shurimon, the ninja of Purity"

"Wow" Miyako whispered.

Digitamamon growled "A new one! I'll put you in a sleep you'll never wake up from!"

" **Nightmare Syndrome** "

Shurimon grabbed Miyako and Daisuke and jumped high into the air.

Shurimon was at just the right angle to see a small flash of light deep inside Digitamamon. He put two and two together and concluded that whatever was possessing Digitamamon to act this way was coming from within him. And not emotionally.

Digitamamons attack followed Shurimon to the ground. To avoid the kids getting hurt, he threw Miyako and Daisuke towards the lake just as the Nightmare Syndrome attack hit him.

Except, it wasn't really him.

A log was left behind and the real Shurimon jumped out from the trees and attacked.

" **Grand Star!"**

The large Shuriken from Shurimons back was thrown at Digitamamon and got stuck in Digitamamons mouth working as a way to stop Digitamamon from closing its shell.

Shurimon landed on the ground and whipped its Shuriken like hands at Digitamamon.

"This should do it" He said as his shuriken hands went inside Digitamamon.

The shurikens flew threw the emptiness inside Digitamamons shell heading towards the center. When it reached the center, it came in contact with a dark spiral. The Shuricans instantly shattered the Dark spiral and returned Digitamamon back to normal.

Shurimon dedigivolved back into Hawkmon and approached Digitamamon carefully.

"Ughh" It moaned "What happened?"

The group of kids packed around Digitamamon and listened to Hawkmons explanation.

"You had a dark spiral stuck inside you"

"What? How did it..."

The egg shook, well itself and looked at Miyako "Thank you for saving me"

"It wasn't just me, Hawkmon and everyone else helped a lot." Miyako replied "And besides, i owe you an apology. I thought you were a bad Digimon, and that you were acting how you really were"

"Its fine. And i do come off as a bit of a jerk. I need to work on my anger issues" He replied.

"But what did i do" He questioned.

He looked across the field, and noticed two small bodies next to each other.

"Mimi!" He yelled. they all ran over to her.

Zero, who was forgotten in the battle, had crawled towards Mimi and now held her in his arms.

Digitamamon looked at the damage he did sadly.

"What did I... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

 **I really need to start planning these, there getting kinda hard to write.**


	20. Chapter 20

Zero looked down on Mimi with a sad frown. He knew Mimi was brave and acted out with her emotions a lot, but he never thought she would get hurt from it. In fact, he never thought any of them would get hurt with all the digimon with them.

Kai climbed over Zero and examined Mimi.

"She's unconscious" He remarked.

"I know that. Do you think she'll be ok though. She doesn't need a hospital right?"

"She was hit by an Ultimate level digimon" Kai poked her head "Its hard to say if she'll even wake up"

The hairs on the back of Zeros neck stood rose.

"What do we do?" Miyako asked.

"What can we do?" Daisuke jumped in.

Zero at Kai. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey Kai, what about my crest. Can't we, you know..."

Kai held his chin in his paw. "Well, here's the thing. She," Kai said pointing to Hikari "Isn't as in tune with her crest as you are, nor does she trust us"

"There's also the fact that, if you were to heal her with your crest, you would face some repercussions for doing it without Hikaris help"

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked "How can Zero and I heal Mimi with our crest? And what repercussions would we face?"

"I explained this to Zero before. Your crest are different from the others and are extremely powerful giving you full control over your respective attributes. Though I never explained how you could heal someone, it is possible and I've used it a lot in my life. Or I guess I should say lives"

"Basically, to heal someone, you need to repair the damage done to them be returning the energy they lost while also repairing any damage done to their data which takes the shape of your human bodies"

"So our bodies are made of data, and when we get hurt its the data that's damaged instead of our actual bodies." Zero summed up.

"Kinda. Once you leave the digital world, your injuries become permanent to your body. If we were to attempt to heal someone in the human world, we'd have to give much more energy to them which will replace the damaged cells and heal them. Healing in the human world is only a last resort. The amount of energy it takes can be fatal if you were to heal someone by yourself, and forcefully healing the cells and nerves of the human body hurts both the patient and the healer"

"I should also mention that healing anyone by yourself takes too much energy and will force some of the injuries your trying to heal onto yourself"

"Its really that dangerous?" Hikari asked.

Kai nodded "By yourself it is. But if both crest were to be used, the energy would even out and there would be no repercussions for anyone"

Zero looked at Mimis unconscious body and said "What are we waiting for then. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it"

Kai smiled at Zero, and turned to Hikari.

"You gonna help?"

Hikari took one look at Mimi body and nodded.

"Wait a minute" T.K. said. "We don't even know if Kais telling the truth. Its too dangerous"

"We have to try T.K"

"Actually" He glanced at Zero and said "If Kais telling the truth then Zero should be able to heal Mimi fine"

Hikari paused for a second, then turned to Tailmon for help.

"I don't entirely trust Kai" She said "But there's no reason for him to lie. Its your call"

Hikari looked torn between Mimi and Takeru, so Zero decided for her.

"I can do it myself. Thanks for considering it"

Zero pulled the crest from his neck and said "Now what do I do?"

"Just focus on your connection to your crest. Then when your ready, touch Mimi on her injury and focus on her. The energy from your crest should heal her"

Zero nodded and closed his eyes. He thought back to the first control spire he saw and how he destroyed it with a mere thought. He imagined the same dark energy he used back then, wrapping around his hands safely. And then he felt.

He opened his eyes to see his hand covered in shifting shadows and took a second to marvel at how cool it was. Then he looked at Mimi and placed his hand gently on her forehead. He focused all his thoughts on her. How she talked, how she was, and he thought about the pain she was feeling right now that nobody but him and his friends back home knew about.

He slowly felt the energy in his hands leave him, and saw the shadows move around her, covering her forehead like bandages and wrapping around her stomach. For some reason, his stomach churned and in a split second, her eyes opened.

She shot up like a bullet. With wide eyes and shaky breathes, she looked around herself and quickly calmed down.

"Your awake!" Zero exclaimed excitedly.

Mimi opened her mouth to answer, but was attacked by Miyako.

"I'm so glad your okay" Miyako held her tight and Mimi hugged back.

"We were really worried about you" Palmon walked up to Mimi and joined the hug "We didn't know if you were going to wake up or not."

"We're really happy your okay Mimi" Hikari said.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm fine"

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you" Digitamamon repented.

"Its fine but, Zero what hap-" She froze and yelled "Zero"

"What?" He looked at her puzzled, but then felt the wetness around his lips and on his chest, and he felt the hotness inside his nose. His brain felt dizzy and he raised his hands to his nose. When he pulled his fingers away, they were covered in blood.

"Tissue! Anyone got a tissue!" Zero yelled slightly panicked.

Everyone checked there pockets and Digitamamon ran to get Tissues from his restaurant, but he wasn't fast enough leading Daisuke to rip the right sleeve of his shirt off and give it to Zero to use as a tissue.

"That's a massive nosebleed" Daisuke remarked.

"Its the consequence of healing Mimi by himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he fell unconscious like Mimi or faint because of the loss of blood"

"To be honest, I'm surprised Zeros still awake after **seeing** the blood. I thought you were scared of blood Zero."

His already red face grew redder from embarrassment. "I'm not afraid of blood!" He yelled "I'm just scared of needles and getting blood work" He muttered the last part, but everyone heard him just fine.

Digitamamon returned with napkins stuck on the edge of his lower jaw thing. Mimi took them, and quickly cleaned up the blood from Zeros skin. His shirt was stained in it, but they couldn't fix that with the little they had.

"Its been a long day" Mimi started "I'm happy I saw all of you. We should all go home. Daisuke, Miyako, please take care of Zero for me"

"Of course"

"Definitely" Miyako replied.

"As for all of you, thanks for helping me. Bye!"

Mimi and Michael left the clearing to go home.

Daisuke helped Zero up, and finding that Zero was to weak to walk, grabbed Zeros hand and slung Zeros arm over his shoulder. Together, Miyako and Daisuke left the clearing with Zero.

* * *

Daisuke sat on Zeros sofa comfortably. Miyako had went home, and the only reason Daisuke hadn't because Zero wanted him to stay. He said he wanted to talk to him.

"So what's up?" Daisuke asked.

Zero layed slanted on his side with his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"I just wanted to ask, are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well" Zero looked at Daisuke concerned "You've been quiet and stuff. There's nothing wrong with it, its just the look on your face that you have. Its like somewhat kicked you in the gut or something. I don't mean to pry or anything, I'm just worried"

"Of all people" Demiveemon started "your the one to notice how bummed Daisuke is" He jumped onto Zeros stomach and looked him in the eyes. "I knew I liked you"

"Demiveemon" Daisuke said.

Demiveemon smiled before hoping back to Daisuke.

"I'm fine" He said.

"Your obviously not" Zero replied. "Just tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing my friends sad"

Daisuke didn't say anything. He just stared at the soccer game playing on the Tv.

"He's depressed because he can't armor digivolve me"

"Demiveemon!"

"Well its true" Demiveemon shot back. "That's why your all sad and stuff"

The room grew silent.

"Daisuke?" Zero asked.

Daisuke sighed. "Ever since MetalGreymon, I haven't been able to digivolve Veemon at all"

"Whys that?"

Daisuke paused for a moment.

"I'm just too" he searched for the right word before saying "scared"

"Scared?"

"Scared. I'm scared of hurting the digimon, I'm scared of hurting Veemon, and I'm scared of letting you guys down"

"Daisuke..."

"I just can't" He said. "I can't take the risk. I'm supposed to be Taichis successor, the child of courage, but I'm not cut out for it"

"I'm not a tuff guy, I'm not blindly courageous like he is, I'm just"

"Scared"

"Daisuke its ok to be scared"

"No its not" He said.

"Miyako wasn't scared. She didn't want to hurt MetalGreymon, She wanted to save him. She was in the same position I was and she wasn't scared. She didn't give into the pressure like I did. She paved her own path. She saved MetalGreymon"

"I couldn't do any of that, I was just... useless"

"Your not useless Daisuke. In fact, I think your really strong"

"Really? and how do you figure that?" He laughed.

"Well, for one your talking about it"

"Daisuke, the first thing you need to understand is that your not Taichi or Miyako. Your you. And secondly, courage isn't unafraid."

"Its not?"

"No. Its being scared out of your wits, but still able to do something. To act against that fear, not ignore it. In fact, its because Miyako was scared of hurting MetalGreymon that see was able to strengthen her resolve and save him. I know you can be courageous"

"Really? Cause I'm not so sure"

"I'm positive"

Daisuke sat silence for a while.

"That still doesn't solve my problem"

Zero frowned.

"Every attack me and Vee can do, hurts other digimon. I can't fight someone knowing that. I'm too scared to"

"You need a way to fight that doesn't hurt anyone"

"Aquilamon got its blast rings. You can destroy those spirals with a thought. What can me and Veemon do?"

"Maybe if you to digivolve normally, you'll have a non damaging attack to destroy the dark spirals with"

"But we can't digivolve. We've been Digidestined longer than you have and you can already digivolve Kai. We've also been Digidestined just as long as Miyako yet we still can't digivolve"

"Zero can't digivolve me" Kai flew in outta nowhere. "I've been digivolving by myself the whole time. He has no clue how to digivolve me and we haven't bonded nearly enough for that to happen"

"You've been digivolving by yourself?" Daisuke asked.

"yep. I've also been doing it when he tells me to to make him feel better"

"That's not nice" Zero said "I thought I was actually doing something"

"Aww, your cute"

Zero blushed and looked away.

"So your worried about digivolving Veemon"

"Kinda"

"Well don't be. It takes someone with an extremely strong connection to digivolve Veemon, and digivolving digimon in general often happen by mistake. The only reason Hawkmon was able to digivolve was because Miyakos life was in danger, and they both wanted to protect what they loved. It'll be a long time before Veemon Digivolves"

"Oh"

"And one more thing"

Daisuke glanced up at Kai "What"

"Your Veemon was very strong a long time ago. I recognize his digital signature, he was a great friend of mine"

"Really? I knew you?" Demiveemon asked.

"Yep. And I can say, if you true truly believe in each other, you might be able to get your own crest, and be an even match for me and Zero"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your destined for greatness. If you put all your faith in one another, then I'm sure you'll be able to armor digivolve again, and become even stronger than before. Together of course"

Daisuke smiled for a second, but frowned. "That still doesn't fix the problem, how can we help digimon without hurting them?"

Kai sighed. "look, your not going to get anywhere by talking. Tomorrow we'll be back in the digital world. If you really want to help, then you have to decide, will you fight, or will you leave"

"Leave!?"Zero exclaimed.

"That's right. Daisuke, your of no use to the digital world if you can't fight"

"That doesn't mean he has to leave!"

"No he's right" Daisuke said. "If I can't help, then I have no right to be a Digidestined"

Daisuke stood up and moved towards the door.

"Thanks Kai, I think I know where I fall in all this now. And thanks for trying to cheer me up Zero"

"C'mon Demiveemon, time to go home" Daisuke opened the door and grabbed Demiveemon before leaving.

"Trying... I thought I was cheering him up."

"Oh well"

"And you!" Zero yelled "Why would you tell him something like that. What if he quits because he can't digivolve or something"

"Before you can fly, you need to fall."

"What?"

"I know very well that he won't be able to digivolve Veemon. Its evolutions are all locked up."

"Locked up?"

"Like I said , I knew that Veemon. He was special"

"Special how?"

"Remember when I told you that the digital world knows what it needs and makes it for itself."

"Yeah"

"Well, a long time ago, The crest of light and darkness were regrettably stolen. A digimon stronger than any of us used the crest to take over the digital world, so the digital world created a special Veemon, and two no items to make the Veemon stronger. Veemon was like us guardians, he had a human partner, and digivolved like us. The two items created was a special crest that powered the crest of light and darkness up as well as itself. This crest was the crest of miracles. The other item was the digiegg of miracles. In the end, the crest of miracles was used to digivolve Veemon to the mega level, and the digiegg of miracles was used to digivolve me and Cleo to the mega level outside of the normal way, as well as digivolve Veemon down a different path"

"And what is the normal way?"

"The only way Veemon and Daisuke will digivolve. I'm going to keep it a secret for now"

"Why?"

"Its hard to explain but, I have a feeling"

"A feeling"

"Yes a feeling. I think that the Kaiser going to get payback on us. When that happens, where gonna let Daisuke and Veemon handle him"

"By themselves?"

"Trust me. The second Daisuke forgets about his fear, and he and Veemon connect, there going to digivolve, if for only a second, into a very strong mega level digimon. You probably won't even see it, the mere presence of it will destroy the dark spirals in the area, and it'll degenerate before they realize what's going on"

"How does that help?"

"It helps because once it happens, all of Veemons power will be unlocked, and Daisuke won't have to be afraid anymore"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Alright" Zero said. He yawned and continued "I'm tired. Lets go to bed"

Kai nodded and together they both receeded to their room.

* * *

 **AN: Hi. so a lot of stuff happened and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't written in so long I'm kinda worried about this chapter. anyway, school has been getting in the way a lot, as well as work. I've learned from my mistakes and I'm not making any promises I can't keep. I don't know when i'll update, but I do know that I will finish this fic. It may take years but I'll do it. I also want to say thank you for all the positivity and support I've gotten. Thank you soo much and I promise this fic will not die.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hikari woke up and prepared to go to school. After she had taken a shower and got dressed, she woke up Tai and joined Tailmon at the dinner table for breakfast. The day was seemingly normal. She walked to school, and her a couple of her classes. Her mind often drifted to Mimi and her relationship with Zero. There was something about him that she absolutely hated, and that was the fact that despite being the Digidestined of darkness, she couldn't hate him. She hated him because she couldn't hate him. He had done nothing wrong, and her first instinct was to trust him. He was nice, and new to all of this, and had helped save MetalGreymon and Patamon, yet she couldn't get over him having the crest of darkness. It also troubled her how Daisuke and Miyako had sided with him so quickly. She envied how he had bonded with them so much over the past days, more so then she had in the months and years of knowing them. She often thought whether they, Daisuke and Miyako, were right about Zero, but when she voiced her opinion to T.K. He said that they couldn't trust someone like him, and they had more experience with darkness then Miyako and Daisuke had, and knew the dangers of it. This only made her feel more torn. She had even asked Cody about it, but all he said was that he was undecided.

Currently, Hikari was in math class. There was less then a minute of it left, and everyone was packing their things. The clock struck ten and everyone filled out of the classrooms. Hikari made her way down the hall. She was so lost in her thoughts and doubts, that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and bumped into someone, making them drop all their books.

"Oh! Sorry" She said quickly. Without even looking up, she bent to pick up the books from the floor. It was only when she realized the books weren't on the ground _**yet**_ that she looked up.

And then she screamed.

"AHHH!" she jumped back in shock. The world around her had completely stopped and had been encompassed in white light. The human she had bumped into wasn't an exception and the large human shaped mass of light frightened her to no end. Looking down, she realized that the books were frozen in mid air. Everyone around her was covered by the same kind of light. Her eyes trailed off the crowd of kids to the walls and to the single large clock hanging on them.

The second hand had stopped. They were all frozen in time.

The first person Hikari thought of wasn't a person, but a digimon. Tailmon to be precise, and dropping all her things, she hurried to the school entrance. From their, she made her way to a large tree outside the computer lab, Tailmons favorite napping place. When she got their, she was relieved to Tailmon, safe and sound sleeping on a branch.

"Tailmon!" She yelled up. It took exactly one second for Tailmon to jolt up, wide awake and alert by the sound of Hikaris scream.

She jumped down and landed in front of Hikari.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just look around"

For the first time, Tailmon took notice of her surroundings. Everything was pure white and frozen. Even the tree she was sleeping on was frozen.

"What happened?" Tailmon climbed onto Hikaris shoulder "Did we get transported to the digiworld or something? But it looks like the school and everything"

"I don't know what happened. One second everything was fine, the next and, well this" She gestured to the space around her.

"Is anyone else, uh still moving?"

"I can answer that"

Hikari twirled around and faced the newcomer.

It was a girl. She wore all white jeans and a silk long sleeved shirt. Her startling caramel eyes stared deep into Hikari, and her dark blue hair flowed down.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked.

"I'm Mika. I met your friend Zero. He is your friend right?"

"Well" Hikari paused "Its kind of complicated"

"Oh trust me, I know what that's like. You being the child of light, him being the child of darkness. Its often confusing when both holders meet up. Especially with what you've experienced through your journey in the digital world"

"How did you know that!?" Hikari asked shocked.

"Can I hold Cleo?"

"What?"

Tailmons ears perked up a bit. The only person who called her Cleo was Kai, and she already thought he was a nut job. A smart nut job that may be telling the truth about everything, but a nut job nevertheless.

"I want to hold Cleo, though I guess you call her Tailmon. I just haven't seen her in a long time, and I've missed her"

"I'm sorry" Tailmon said, "But I don't know you, and you haven't explained how you know about us"

"That's right, you don't remember me" Mika sighed "Where do I begin?" She mused. After thinking for a couple of seconds, she said "I know so much about you, because I was the last Digidestined of Light"

"Your the original Digidestined that Genai told us about" Hikari said.

"No. I'm not the first one, the first Digidestined was born in the nineteen hundreds. I was born around fifty years ago, though the original Digidestined were born in the same century as me, there a difference of around forty years"

"That makes no sense" Tailmon said.

"Simply put, I'm a ghost. I was the last person to have your crest"

"How is that possible, Genai made the crest for us personally"

"No honey" Mika said "Genai made the crest to trick you, the crest of light and darkness were around well before Genai. As was the other crest he allegedly made"

"Why should we trust you?" Tailmon asked.

"How can I prove that I was the Digidestined of light?"

"Digivolve me" This answer surprised both Hikari and Mika.

"Tailmon?"

"If she really was the Digidestined of light, then she should be able to use your crest right?"

"I guess."

"Then lets do it. If she can use it, then we trust her"

Mika smiled at Hikari, and Hikari gave in. "Fine. You get one chance" She said taking out her crest.

She handed Mika her crest.

"You ready Cleo?"

"My names-"

Tailmon was interrupted by the crest unleashing waves of light. Her body resonated with the crest, and started to morph and take shape. The energy of the crest was taken into Tailmons body, and she changed into the shape of a humanoid women. When the light faded, the women was wearing white feathered boots, and a white tight like cloth wrapped around her left leg and waist. The same cloth wrapped around the corners of her stomach and covered her breast. They were also protected by a golden bra like chest plate. pink ribbons wrapped around her body. She had white long gloves, one of which was feathered and opened up into a boy when she attacked. She also wore a helmet much like Angemons and she had blond long straight hair.

"Angewomon!" Hikari yelled in surprise.

Angewomon looked at herself, and then at the crest in Mikas hands.

"You digivolved me!"

"Do you trust me now?"

Both Hikari and Angewomon stood speechless.

"Listen" Mika began "I know this is a lot to take in, but Genais been lying to you. You kids weren't brought to the digital world to fight darkness, you were sent there to help it"

"What?"

"Kids like you and Zero and the other Digidestined are special. You have the capacity to get past things and achieve things that most adults can't, and even most digimon can't. You were brought to the digital world to achieve peace and to direct it into a bright future. Not to fight amongst your selves"

"But, how can we get peace if the forces of darkness are working against us"

"Your thinking about it wrong. Is darkness working against you? Or is the Kaiser working against you? Its true that these people and Digimon use darkness to get what they want, but don't you do the same"

"No we don't, we use these powers to protect others"

"I want you to remember that" Mika said smiling "Remember that you **use** light, that you use digimon and their powers to protect others"

"Light and Darkness, did anyone ever ask what they wanted? If they could talk, what do you think they'd say?"

"Your sounding like my ELA teacher"

Mika smiled before saying "They don't want to always be conflicting. Whenever theirs a power struggle, its not light who tries to overtake darkness, its not darkness trying to overtake light, Its the humans and digimon using these forces to fight what they believe is good or bad. If Light represents good, and dark represents evil, then why are there digimon like Wizardmon, a virus dark type digimon who has many dark type attacks, help others. Why is it that a light type digimon like Digitamamon can work for the Dark Masters at one point"

"Those were different. Digitamamons good, he just had a lapse of judgement back then. And Wizardmon wasn't like other dark types"

"No they aren't different. You need to listen to me when I say, Light and Darkness are mere opposites. They can be good, they can be bad. Zeros good, the Kaisers bad"

"Do you understand?"

"I know what your saying but"

"Its hard to believe, I know. But think back to Zero, he never did anything to hurt you. In fact, he helped you and he's been using his power for good. You should trust him"

"But everyone else-"

"Forget about everyone else, they're not you Hikari"

"Now I don't have a lot of time, so let me explain this to you. Tailmon has been the partner to the Digidestined of light, since the crest was created. Kinda, ask Kai for all the details. Anyway, last time I fought with Tailmon, we got hurt. I died and Tailmon was reverted back to data. Now this is important, Genai found Tailmons data and erased her memories of me. You need to let Zero digivolve Tailmon. Then everything will be clear"

"You want me to let Zero dark digivolve Tailmon?!"

"It wouldn't be a dark digivolution, but it will be a forced one. You said you would trust me, so trust me now. If you can't bring yourself to let him do it, then save it for a time when your In trouble. If there's ever an enemy you can't beat, have Zero digivolve Tailmon, and she'll remember everything, and gain all the power she lost. I promise she won't get hurt"

"Promise?"

"I just said I did" Mika laughed "Now do a dead girl a favor"

"Be friends with Zero"

Mika smiled at Hikari and Angewomon, before turning around to leave.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Don't worry" Mika threw the crest behind her. Hikari caught it an looked up to see Mika gone.

"I will always be with you" Mikas soft whisper was heard by Hikari, and, with her crest in her hands, the world around her came back to life, and she was right back in that hallway facing the boy she bumped into.

"Its ok Hikari" The boy said.

He picked up his books and said "Wanna walk with me to science"

Hikari looked at him for a second before saying "Sure Zero, I'd love to"

* * *

 **AN: And that's another chapter done. I think this might be a bit confusing, so feel welcomed to ask any questions, I'll answer them.**


	22. Chapter 22

Zero sighed. Science class was boring, he Daisuke was sleeping. The teacher droned on and on about stuff he surprisingly already learned and he felt no need to listen, so instead he took to drawing. After a while though, he realized he couldn't focus on it. Everything was losing color, and his stomach seemed to just churn. He couldn't _see_ anyone. Not really. And nothing stood out for him. Except her.

He could see Hikari perfectly, and she looked like she was experiencing the same thing he was. He was surprised no one else noticed, heck he was half way across the room and he noticed. But he didn't notice everything, not at first. It took him a good few minutes to realize that the ground surrounding them, the ground surrounding everyone, wasn't ground but water. Dark, murky, salt stinking water. It threatened to pull him in, to pull her in, and there was no escaping it.

"Hikari!"

Zero jolted up and his head snapped towards the direction of voice.

It was T.K.

The feeling of illness passed, and Zero was able to see everything more clearly. Takeru stood at his seat facing Hikari. Hikari however was on the floor fainted. Zeros heart skipped a beat and he darted towards her.

He placed his hand on her forehead, and then kneeled down to listen to her breathing. They were even long breathes.

"She's out cold" He said "Sensei please let me take her to the nurse"

"Wait sensei!" T.K. interjected "Let me take her, I know the school better" T.K. sent Zero a glare that went unnoticed by anyone else.

The teacher thought for a moment before saying "Zero you may take her to the nurse. I assume you can get there yourself"

"Yes Sensei" Zero moved his arms under Hikari and picked her up. Slowly, he made to the door and started down the long hallway towards the nurses office.

It was only when he was halfway there that Hikari started to stir. He stopped and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Mmm" She hummed before her eyes flipped right open "Eek!" She squeaked.

"Shh" He shushed her "Don't scream, everything's fine" He let her down and continued "You fainted. I was carrying you to the nurse"

"I did?" She asked, sounding far away.

"Yeah you did. You gave everyone quiet a scare"

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine!" He said quickly "You don't need to apologize, its not your fault"

She didn't say anything and it was evident she wasn't feeling good.

"Umm shouldn't we go to the nurse? You know, to make sure your okay"

"I'm fine I just" She stopped.

"Need some fresh air?" Zero offered.

"Yeah, I think so"

He grabbed her hand in a friendly manner "Lets go together, I don't feel so hot either"

Zero lead her down two staircases to the ground floor. Together, they left the building and took shelter on a bench between the two conjoined pieces of the school.

"Feeling better?"

"I guess"

Zero frowned. Closing his eyes, he though back to what happened in the classroom.

"Hey Hikari, did you notice anything weird in class today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like water"

Hikari let out a small gasp and said "You felt it too?"

Her eyes were wide with fear.

"I did. It felt horrible."

"What was it?" She asked.

"It smelled like salt, like the ocean"

He looked down and said "That's so bazaar. Why were we the only ones affected?"

"Our status maybe?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're both Digidestined. Maybe that's why"

"Then why didn't T.K. and Daisuke notice"

"Daisuke was sleeping" Hikari pointed out.

"Oh that's right. But what about T.K."

"Hikari!"

Zero looked to his left to see T.K. running towards them.

"Speak of the devil" Zero remarked.

T.K. stopped in front of the two. "Zero, what's Hikari doing here?! She should be in the nurses office!" He yelled angrily.

"I wanted to come here" Hikari answered for Zero "It wasn't his fault"

"Your not well, you should be resting" T.K. took a more caring tone "I know how easily you get sick, you shouldn't be out here"

"T.K." She started "Did you see what me and Zero saw?"

"huh? What do you mean?"

"The ocean" Zero answered "Beneath our feet"

T.K. didn't answer at first. After a few seconds he said "I hoped my eyes were playing tricks on me. What happened with you Hikari? What was with the water?"

"We don't know" She said. "Zero said he experienced it to. We figured it was a Digidestined thing"

"No" T.K. said.

"What?"

"I didn't notice until I looked at you. I was completely fine, if I hadn't turned I don't think I would have noticed"

"So it was just us" Zero reached for his crest and took it out. He started playing with it with his fingers.

"You think its cuz of our crest?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in society and pretty much everything, Light and Darkness are linked together. Maybe whatever that was, it targeted us specifically because it-"

 **Ding Ding**

"Shoot" T.K. muttered.

"You should go. Class is starting"

"I'm not leaving you with Hikari" He glared at Zero.

Zero was about to respond but was cut off by Hikari.

"Its fine T.K."

"He's dangerous though" T.K. argued.

"I know how to defend myself" she smiled "Don't worry. And if anything does happen, Taichi will kill him for me"

"How reassuring" Zero laughed.

T.K. looked unsure but Hikari flashed him another smile and he gave in "Fine, but if anything happens..."

"You'll break my neck, I get it"

T.K. glanced at Zero. "I'll be back soon"

He left the two and Hikari let out a sigh.

"You seem awfully comfortable around me now"

"Lets just say, someone gave me a convincing talk"

"Really?" Zero asked surprised.

"Besides" Hikari said "The Kaisers dangerous, we should be together as a group"

"You trust me"

"I'm still thinking about it"

"But I get a chance"

"For now" Hikari said.

Zero looked up to the sky and said "Thanks. I won't blow it"

"We'll see"

Zero smiled.

Suddenly, he felt a strong pull. He stood up, powerless and acknowledged the fact that Hikari did the same thing he did at the **same** time.

Something was pulling them, and they couldn't fight it. Together, they walked forward. Out into the road, across the street, they stopped when they reached the inner border of the side walk. Out in front of them was a large beach and ocean.

Zero felt the harsh pull push him forward and in an instant, both Hikari and Zero had vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

He was drowning. Water hit against his body, the fast, strong currents whipping and dragging him from side to side, pulling him in deeper. He couldn't fight. His arms were short and stubby, his bare feet were numb from the cold, and his lungs screamed out for the air he would not receive. Darkness encumbered him, and at once, he felt like all hope was lost.

Thankfully he was wrong.

Large hands wrapped around his small body, and light overflowed his vision.

"Zero!"

Zero jumped and sat up abruptly. He looked himself over, as if surprised by him living. He was completely dry, and warm. His body was intact, his lungs were fine, and the limbs that felt short and stubby a little while ago were back to normal. His heart skipped a beat, realizing what he had experienced.

He buried the old, haunting memory and looked at himself once more.

Though his body was fine, and back to normal, he felt powerfully ill. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end, and his skin seemed to be sensitive to the slightest breeze. He felt slightly nauseous, dizzy, and weak.

Those feelings went away as he felt a small worried hand on his shoulder.

"Zero are you listening? I asked you if you were ok?"

Zero met Hikaris eyes and smiled "Yeah I'm fine. What about you?"

"I don't know" she said " I was feeling a little ill but I think I'm ok now"

"Me to-" As Hikari removed her hand, the feeling of Illness overcame him. Hikari tensed up a bit, but for the most part she seemed to be fine.

Standing up, oblivious to Zeros sudden illness, she looked around them. Looking back at Zero, she paused.

"Are you sure your all right?"

"Just feeling a little sick" he replied. He forced his body to its feet, and nearly fell over when he realized were he was.

"W-we're at the beach" he said stuttering. Old fears climbed into his skin and re-asserted themselves. Zero hated the beach. He had been scared of it since he was a kid, and for good reason too.

Smelling the salt water, he realized what had caused his little nightmare, though the details of it were starting to fade.

The two digidestined stood on the shore, mere inches away from the water. The area was dark and devoid of any color besides the blacks and greys strewn about. Behind them was solid rock. The land mass seemed to be a good couple stories above the water, and on top of it was a forest, barely noticeable by the mist covering it.

"This doesn't feel right" Hikari said. She was starting to feel slightly ill again, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"We were just infront of the school" Hikari said " How did we end up here?"

"Do you think we're in the digital world?"

Hikari shook her head. It was the most logical answer, but at the same time, she felt like it wasn't right. She also felt a small familiarity with her surroundings, though that did nothing to comfort her.

"It's like we're in some sort of dark world, some dark ocean" she said, only now sensing the darkness around her.

"We gotta get out of here" she said, a sudden panic to her voice.

"Calm down" Zero forced himself to walk over to her, eyeing the ocean cautiously "I'm sure someone's looking for us. We don't how long we've been here, but I'm sure TK's already on it. He won't let anything happen to you" he hoped he had chose his words correctly.

"Yeah, your right" Hikari said "We should stay put. Make it easier for him to find us"

"I wouldn't mind moving away from the water though" Zero said nervously. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind. I just don't like the water that much"

She looked at Zero questionly before shrugging "I'm ok with it"

Receding to the beginning of the beach, the two rested their backs against the weird landmass looming over them.

"You ok" Hikari asked a third time.

"Im fine, it's just" Zero but his lip, not wanting to sound dramatic or childish.

"You can tell me" Hikari said "It's about the ocean right? You said you don't like water"

"Kinda. It's just," looking at Hikari he asked "Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Y'know. Everything. It's like, my skins so sensitive, it's like happening three times over. The wind going by, my back on the cliff, everything's so" he couldn't describe it and sighed giving up.

"It's not just that. I feel sick." He grabbed the sand and pressed it against his palm, watching it slip by the space between his fingers.

"This place just feels sick. Like all the life's been sucked out of it" looking into the sky, Zero caught a glimpse of gold, the sun. His eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him, because as he glanced again, he could only see the sky thick with gray clouds, a black sun hiding behind them in the distance.

"There used to be life here" he said. The words didn't seem to be his own though, and he felt a weird, unprovoked sadness " It's all gone now, replaced with..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Darkness" she said, completing his thought. "You can feel it?" She asked.

"Can you?"

"Of course. I have my crest after all" she pulled it out of her shirt and held it in her hands "I was always told that I was connected to it, because I had the crest of light, and that it was my job to make sure darkness didn't swallow us"

"Your job?"

"It felt that way" Hikari conceded " I needed to stay strong, so that everyone else could get going. If everyone worried about me, then they wouldn't be able to fight, and we'd lose. I hadn't felt that way in a long time though"

"It was back when we were kids, when Tai and everyone first went to the digital world"

Realizing she was drifting off topic she looked at Zero and asked "If you have the crest of darkness, then why are you so affected by it"

Zero shrugged "Kai knows everything. I'm new to this whole thing, all I know is that this place shouldn't be that way"

Looking at the sand, Zero frowned. There was something off. Moving his hand over it, he studied the sand, trying to figure out what was up. With a gasp, he was on his feet.

"Hikari stand up"

"Why?" She asked, even though she obliged.

Loking at the sand beneath Hikari, he frowned, shaking slightly.

"You have a shadow"

"Yeah, most people do" she said confused.

"Well I don't" he waved his hands back and forth, looking at the ground. He could find no moving shadows, and the hairs on the back of his necklace stood even more on end than they were before.

"Hikari, you don't think I-"

His question was cut off as a deep raspy voice called "Help us"

The two froze. Hikari looked down the shore, her eyes coming across a small cave in the wall of the landmass.

"Did you hear that?" Hikari asked.

"I was hoping it was my imagination"

"Help us" The voice called out again.

"Come on" She said as she started down the beach "Someone's in trouble"

Zero shook slightly, staring at himself. He pulled on the crest hanging around his neck and took it off. Looking at it clearly, he could see a slight glow to it.

"I hope I'm wrong" he said to himself, before following Hikari.

Zero knew how powerful Kai said his crest was. He also knew it was possible to make things with it. He couldn't help but think that somehow, he had made this place. Maybe subconsciously, or maybe he simply lost control of the crest.

"Like I had any in the first place" he muttered

"What was that?" Hikari asked

"Nothing, just talking to myself"

She glanced back and looked at him worriedly "You sure. Nothing you want to share?"

He sighed "Just some doubts about my crest. It ain't exactly great"

"Yeah" Hikari said absentmindedly

As the two approached the cave, the sound of desperate pleas for help flooded them.

"Zero, don't worry about it" she said "When this is all over, maybe we can all talk" she stopped infront of the cave, and took a deep breathe "Let's go"

Zero followed her in. At first he didn't see anything. All he could see was Hikari, who was standing infront of him. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move.

The darkness took form, the silhouettes of small, amphibian like monsters with red eyes stared back at them, looking at the kids with hope in their eyes.

"Please help us" The amphibian like creature trotted towards Hikari. She backed away out of reflex, however, as her eyes fell over the metal collar around the creatures neck, everything seemed to make sense to her, and she kneeled to meet the creatures height.

"The digimon empeorer did this" she said, as she took the dark ring off of the digimons neck. The poor thing was unrecognizable, and she had to wonder if this was what long term exposure to the dark rings did to digimon.

"Thank you so much" The digimon said.

Zero didn't so much as move. A dark pit had settled in his stomach, and the amphibian like creatures gave off a bad vibe to him.

"Come here" Hikari spoke softly to the other digimon "Let me help with those"

"Hikari wait"

Hikari stopped and turned her head to Zero. "What is it?" Looking back at the digimon, she moved closer to them to unfasten the dark rings.

"I just" he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know, this feels off"

She smiled comfortingly "Don't worry, it's just this place getting to you" she continued to remove the dark rings until all the digimon were free.

"Oh thank you" the digimon cried "You saved us. Dragomon will be so pleased. He'll make you our queen"

"Haha... what?"

Suddenly, the digimon pulled out the harpoons on their backs. Two of the digimon pointed their weapons at Zero ehile the others grabbed Hikari.

"Hey wait a second!" She yelled "What's going on!?"

"Let go of her!" Zero growled. He tried to force his way passed the digimon, but was pushed to the wall.

"My prince, please calm down. You will meet again soon"

"Prince?" Zero grunted "What are you talking about?!"

Hikari was forcibly dragged out of the cave, kicking and shouting.

"Let her go!" Zero struggled. His body became hot;the sick feeling he had got stronger.

The digimon violently threw Zero to the ground and smashed his head into the sand. Every time he tried to push himself up, the hit back down, keeping him in place. From his place on the ground, he could see Hikari was already in the water.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

Hikaris screams echoed from the beach, sending a chill down his spine. He felt so hot, so sick. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I SAID STOP!"

He crest exploded with shadows. Sharp long spikes erupted from the ground, piercing the amphibians and shattering them into data. The anger inside of him continued to fester, and before he knew it, he was up and running faster than he ever had before to catch up to Hikari. He didn't even register the murder of the digimon, the only thing he was focused on was getting everything to _stop_.

"Hikari" Zero yelled. The second his foot hit the water, all feelings of anger or bravery left him, replaced with anxiety.

Zero tripped in the water and crawled backwards. Fear overcame him, and he could only watch in horror as Hikari was dragged in deeper.

"Zero help!"

He shuddered. "I-I can't. I'm not, I mean, the water-"

"Zero please!" She pleaded.

Managing to get one hand free, she reached for him "Zero, Help me!"

"Hikari!" Scrunching his eyes out of fear for the ocean, he pushed himself up and reached blindly for her hand.

His still glowing crest hummed, and as if guessing what he wanted, shadows flew out of his hand and wrapped around Hikaris waist, pulling her away from the digimon and into his arms.

"AH!" She screamed as she barreled into him "How'd you do that?!"

Opening his eyes he stuttered "D-do what? It doesn't matter. Run!"

Turning away from the sea, holding onto Hikaris hand, he ran up the shore and onto dry sand, distancing himself from the water and the digimon.

"Where are we gonna go?" Hikari asked.

"I didn't think that far" Zero admitted. He was breathing heavily, whether it be from mental or physical exhaustion, he didn't know.

"Oh, I hope the others find us. Wherever we are"

The two eyed the amphibian like digimons. Though they had followed the two to the shore, they stayed a fair distance away, trying to decide if it was safe to get closer or not.

"I hope so too. I don't want to be stuck here any longer than I have to be"

Hikari turned to Zero, about to say something when a white light appeared in the sky. The two starred at it as it tore a hole to the sky, revealing the real world to them. Out of the hole came pegasusmon with Tk on his back. Kai and Tailmon were barely visible behind him.

"Over here!" Hilarious screamed, a huge smile on her face. "I knew he'd come" she said to Zero.

"Does he do this a lot?" Though Zero had meant it as a joke, Hikari answered it seriously.

"He's always pulled through for me, since we were kids" she smiled "If you ever need someone to count on, Tks your guy"

Grinning, he watched as Pegsusmon landed. Tailmon jumped off and ran to Hikari, her digivice in hand.

"I'm so glad your ok" Tailmon hugged Hikari "Here, let's get out of here" she said, handing the digivice to Hikari.

Kai flew over and dropped Zeros digivice on the sand. Landing on Zeros head he said "We have to talk"

"No duh" Zero picked up the device.

"We should go" Tk said. He hadn't got off of Pegasusmon, and it was clear he wasn't happy with the turn of events.

Zero glanced at Hikari to see that she had already digivolved Tailmon to Nefertimon.

"You ready Kai?"

Kai repositioned himself to be on Zeros back. Clutching his shirt, Kai lifted Zero fine with his wings.

"Ready when you are"

The three took to the skies. With Tk and HiKari in the lead, Kai stayed back a bit and observed the world they were in.

Just as they were about to go through the hole, Kai changed course, dive bombing to the lighthouse, all the way at the end of the beach.

"What are you doing!" Zero yelled over the wind.

Kai began to spin and shadows enveloped the two.

 **Dark Twister**

The shadows pierced through the lighthouse, breaking it and revealing it to be a dark spiral.

"You could have gave me warning!" Zero yelled.

"This was more fun" Kai mumbled.

Just before the hole disappeared, the two flew through it, finally emerging in the human world.

Landing on the sidewalk, Zero felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, and he sighed.

"That was awful" he said.

"What happened to you guys?" Tk asked.

"Well we kinda just woke up their" Hikari said. "We didn't know where we were, and we heard some digimon that turned out to be divermon asking for help"

"Divermon?"

"On right. You've never seen one before. Those black digimon looked like Divermon, fish digimon that live in the ocean. They were kinda different though" she explained "They didn't have any color. They looked completely black with big red eyes. They had dark rings on them too"

"Kai, care to explain what this whole thing was about?" Zero asked.

All eyes turned to Kai and he shrugged. "You guys visited the dark ocean. You were bound to eventually"

"What's the Dark Ocean?"

"The Dark Ocean used to be a safe haven for Dark attribute digimon. It was created by your crest, and was used to protect digimon like me, who faced prosecution against digimon like Tailmon"

"Prosecution?"

"Just like now, light and darkness didn't always get along. Constant wars were fought against the two, and it led to one side being eliminated by the other in many cases. The Dark Ocean was used as a safe house for digimon of the dark species, and a home to those who would be killed in the digital due to their type or attributes. Theirs actually a version for both crest, but seeing as the light or holy species are more widely accepted, it's rarely used and accessed"

"So, digimon were racist against each other?" Tk asked.

"That's almost exactly it"

"Why was the Dark Ocean so bad then?. It didn't feel safe at all"

"That's because of the latest war we had. The one Alex and I lost"

"Oh" Zero frowned. He felt guilty for making Kai remember Alex that way.

"I told you, there a digimon who have the ability and capability to take your crest and use them for themselves. Seven digimon with that power emerged, and managed to pit Light against Darkness. By the time we realized this, it was too late and as a last resort we sealed them away in the Dark Ocean. Their the reason the Dark Oceans all messed up and without color. You should count yourselves lucky non of them felt your presence there like I sensed the dark spiral. They would have slaughtered you without a thought"

Zero gulped.

"Hey wait. Something else happened when we were there. Something that happened to Zero"

"What was it?" Kai asked intrigued.

"Well, we uh reached for each other and a black tentacle or something shot out of his hand and pulled me to him. How he do that?"

"You both have a special connection to the Dark Ocean. His however is more impactful on the environment. After all, his crest created it, he can change as he sees fit. It's possible in the heat of the situation, his crest turned his emotions into actions. If you were in trouble and he wanted to save you, than it's entirely possible the crest would do that for him"

"My shadow was gone"

"Huh?"

"My shadow. I had none. It was weird.

"I guess your more in tune with your crest than I thought. The deeper the connection you have with your crest, the less limits are put on your body when you go to the digital world or places similar to it. Since you were in the Dark Ocean, your body had no limits on it, making it one with the world. Though, with your limited skills, I doubt you were able to take advantage of that.

Zero fidgeted with his crest.

"Do you guys mind if I go home. I know we all have a lot of questions for Kai, but I'm tired"

"It's fine with me. I'm still not sure I believe everything you two say"

"Tk!" Hikari sighed.

"Hey! That doesn't mean I'm not considering it."

"That's all I ask" Kai said "Come on Zero"

Kai climbed onto Zeros head "Onward my trusty steed"

"I ain't a horse" Zero grumbled.

Turning back to Tk and Hikari, he smiled and yelled "See you later everyone. Good night"

"It's the middle of the day"

"Whatever" Zero sighed.

* * *

Laying in bed, Zero scratches his chest, before reaching for his phone.

The same nightmare replayed over and over again it his mind. The water, the current, the force . Quickly he clicked on the number in his contacts, hoping that they would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Adam!"

Adam was an age old friend of Zero. He was seven years older than Zero, and had been a brother/father figure since a young age. They had been through a lot together, and Adam had taught Zero everything he knew about being a good person.

"I was wondering why I was getting a call from Japan. Should've known it was you. What's up?"

"Nothing. What time is it over there?"

"I know you didn't call me for nothing" Adam said ignoring the question." What's bothering you? It's like three in the morning over there right?"

Zero bit his lip.

"Come on. Is it about Kate? Or are you homesick?"

"I'm having nightmares again"

The Line went silent for a second.

"I know I've asked before but-"

"I did it because I care about you"

"I know, I know. That's not what I wanted to ask"

"Oh. What did you want to ask?"

"Who pushed me?"

Again the line went silent.

"I asked you when I was in the hospital, and you said you'd tell me when I got older. I'm older now, so please tell me. Who pushed me into the water?"

"I think you know who Kid. I'm sorry"

Zero sighed. His chest hurt.

Turning to his side, he said "Thanks bro. I'll talk to you later"

"Hey wait. Your friend, Mimi right? She asked me if I wanted to visit you in Japan when you have your winter vacation. Do you want me too?"

"If you can. I know everyone's working hard overtime over there"

"It's Christmas. I'll see what I can do"

"Good night Adam"

"Good night Z. And don't focus on the nightmares. They'll go away"

"I know. Bye"

"Bye"

The line went silent and Zero turned off his phone.

Sighing, he left his room and went to the couch in the living room. Turning on the tv, he set it to a boxing match, and watched until eventually, he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so out of practice from writing. I know this ain't Great compared to my other chapters, but hopefully I'll get my groove back. Enjoy I guess (and sorry for waiting so long to update)**


End file.
